


Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов

by alfredcorvus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий Гражданской войны Стив и Баки находятся в Ваканде, где Ванда, используя свои силы, стирает код, пробуждающий Зимнего Солдата. Но подобное вмешательство в сознание не может пройти бесследно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Двести ярдов

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно конца Гражданской войны.  
> Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов — несфокусированный взгляд, часто наблюдаемый у солдат, перенёсших боевую психическую травму. Может наблюдаться и в других случаях психологической травмы.

Стив привык мыслить простыми категориями, разграничивать для себя что хорошо, а что плохо, во что стоит верить и кому доверять. «В Ваканде безопасно», «Т`Чалла друг», «Старк больше нет», «Баки нужно спасти. Цена не важна», «На Ванду можно положиться». Хотя в последнем Роджерс сейчас сомневался, слишком много стояло на кону.   
Меря шагами длинный стерильно белый коридор, Стив гнал от себя мысли о том, что Алая Ведьма неопытна, а сила — непредсказуема. Никогда раньше девушке не приходилось делать ничего подобного, и она даже не была уверена в том, что сможет вернуть Баки личность, стереть из его сознания треклятый код, уничтожить его вместе с остатками Зимнего Солдата.  
Мучительнее всего было ждать. Даже зная, что сейчас от него абсолютно ничего не зависит, он не мог сидеть сложа руки. Когда Роджерс наконец останавливался и застывал напротив огромного панорамного окна, вглядываясь в ночные огни засыпающей Ваканды, его мысли возвращались в палату, где он оставил Баки. Кажется, это было вечность назад, хотя на деле прошло от силы пару часов.  
— Не стоит так изводить себя, — глубокий голос, раздавшийся прямо за плечом, заставил Стива дернуться. Сработали рефлексы, все-таки Т`Чалла умел подбираться беззвучно, по-кошачьи. Это его умение одновременно и завораживало, и пугало. — Она справится.  
— Ты едва знаешь Ванду, но так в ней уверен? — Роджерс поднял голову, глянув на отражение короля.  
— Я это чувствую, — тот покровительственно кивнул.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я сказал это не для того, чтобы успокоить. Наши специалисты и жрецы одобрили вмешательство, а они знают свою работу. Если бы было больше времени...  
— Баки считает себя опасным для окружающих, он не согласился бы вернуться в Нью-Йорк, зная, что может натворить, не контролируя себя, а ваши ученые... — Стив развернулся к Т’Чалле. — Он уже был подопытной крысой у Гидры, и я хочу, чтобы для него все скорее закончилось. У нас нет времени.   
— Вы можете оставаться в Ваканде столько, сколько нужно, — его Величество трактовал слова Роджерса по-своему.  
— Спасибо, но... лучше будет, если мы как можно скорее вернемся домой. Лучше для всех, — это было решено уже очень давно. Как только выпадет такая возможность, он заберет Баки в Бруклин. Может, это эгоистично и неправильно, но Стив уперто верил в то, что после всего пережитого у них еще есть шанс зажить как раньше: снять квартиру, ходить вместе в прачечную или в кино... Воплотить идеалистические юношеские воспоминания в жизнь.   
— Все в порядке, — они разом обернулись на голос Ванды. Бледная и явно вымотанная она, чуть шатаясь, вышла в коридор. — Я думаю у нас получилось.  
— С ним всё хорошо? — Роджерс хотел было зайти в палату, но девушка не дала ему этого сделать.  
— Стив, не нужно. Он должен отдохнуть.  
— Да, конечно, — Кэп сделал шаг назад, заранее зная, что нарушит запрет на посещение уж к утру. Когда дело касалось Барнса, он был готов пренебречь правилами.   
Даже зная, что вмешательство было ментальным, Стив ожидал увидеть Баки в окружении десятков мониторов и аппаратов, измеряющих его жизненные показатели. На деле же друг просто лежал в полутьме поверх покрывала, погруженный в лечебный транс. Могло показаться, что он спит, но Роджерс знал, что у Зимнего Солдата не может быть такого умиротворенного расслабленного лица и мерного дыхания в то время как под веками вспыхивают отголоски приказов Гидры. Хотя может кошмары теперь в прошлом? Ванда должна была избавить Баки от всех тех чудовищных воспоминаний и вернуть ему личность. Изможденное лицо, заострившиеся скулы, шрамы и, главное, отсутствие руки стали достаточной платой за то это.   
Стив, наверное, так бы и простоял всю ночь у кровати друга, если бы не необходимость переговорить с Вандой с глазу на глаз. Не хотелось беспокоить девушку так поздно, но он хотел знать чего ожидать от Барнса и как себя вести, когда тот наконец придет в сознание.  
Мысленно Роджерс готовился к худшему, стараясь не строить ложных надежд. Правда после смс, пришедшего от Уилсона, это было не так уж просто. «Гнездышко готово», — он не смог сдержать улыбки. Сокол в своем репертуаре. Хотя на этот раз ему можно было простить остроту. Сэм как всегда в рекордные сроки выполнил поставленную задачу, подыскал им жилье и теперь несмотря на открытую охоту можно было возвращаться в Нью-Йорк. В конце концов, раз Уилсону и Лэнгу, тоже объявленным в розыск, удается жить незамеченными в мегаполисе, то и у них все должно получиться. У Скотта, профессионального вора, оказалось достаточно знакомств и связей, чтобы организовать им прикрытие, и хотя Роджерсу претила такая «помощь», выбирать сейчас особо не приходилось.   
Что бы там не говорил Т`чалла, они не могли злоупотреблять гостеприимством и ставить под удар Ваканду. Если бы не Баки, Стив, наверное, так же как Хоукай, чье местонахождение было известно разве что Ванде или Черной Вдове, от которой порой приходили маяки, предпочел бы на время исчезнуть, оборвав все контакты.  
За всеми этими мыслями он и не заметил как добрался до жилого крыла королевского дворца. До этого Роджерс еще ни разу не был в покоях Ванды и сейчас, постучавшись и получив разрешение войти, будто провалился в другой мир. Кэп не знал, как ей это удалось, но спальня выглядела практически так же как и комната девушки на базе Мстителей. Те же фотографии, вещи Пьетро, какие-то безделушки и украшения, не очень-то вписывающиеся в общее убранство королевских апартаментов. Ванда нуждалась в доме, и эта потребность сквозила в каждой детали.  
— Не разбудил тебя? — Стив неловко улыбнулся, застыв посреди комнаты.  
— Как видишь, — Ванда укоризненно глянула на позднего гостя. — Ты заходил к нему? Я же просила...  
— Мне нужно было убедиться самому.  
— В чем? — она непонимающе глянула на него. — Джеймсу нужно время. Магия — это далеко не так просто как кажется.  
— Да, я понимаю, но как долго он еще будет в трансе?  
— День, два, может неделю, — Ванда кивнула на стул и сама устроилась напротив. — Я ничего подобного раньше не делала, так что строить какие-то прогнозы... Стив, — она взяла Роджерса за руку, — сейчас все зависит только он него самого, Джеймс чувствует, что происходит вокруг, слышит нас и как только будет готов — очнется.  
— Это займет много времени?   
— Что ты задумал? — подалась вперед девушка. — Какая разница как долго он будет восстанавливаться, важен же результат?  
— Конечно, но... — Стив прикрыл глаза, заранее зная реакцию на его решение. — Мы вернемся в Нью-Йорк, как только это станет возможно. Чем скорее, тем лучше.  
— Лучше для кого? Мы все объявлены преступниками, нас разыскивают правительства десятка стран. Я не хочу снова вернуться в тюрьму... — Ванда поднялась на ноги и принялась нервно расхаживать по комнате. — Ваканда самое безопасное место, никто не посмеет сюда сунуться. Джеймс еще слаб, если ты увезешь его сейчас... Подумай сам, у тебя почти нет союзников, ресурсов, а тут специалисты, жрецы, я, в конце концов!   
— Что это значит? — атмосфера в комнате начала накаляться, а воздух вокруг Алой Ведьмы потрескивать будто от разрядов, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего.   
— Я останусь здесь, не нужно меня отговаривать, — Стив хотел было возразить, но Ванда жестом перебила его. — Ты сделаешь все ради Барнса, ты ставишь его интересы выше всех остальных, а обо мне некому позаботиться.   
— Это не так, ты же знаешь...  
— Я знаю то, что у меня нет гражданства, и что в Ваканде могу жить свободно, — она осеклась. — По крайней мере пока Т`Чалла на твоей стороне.  
— Понимаю, — Роджерс не собирался ее отговаривать. Африканское королевство не хуже базы Мстителей, в которой Ванда была заключена словно в тюрьме.   
— Ты тоже не торопись так сильно. Мы все пережили много, но Джеймсу... ему досталось больше всех. Дай ему хоть несколько недель, чтобы привыкнуть к себе, к новым мыслям, к новой руке... Ее ведь еще даже не изготовили, куда ты повезешь его в таком состоянии?  
— Я буду ждать столько, сколько необходимо, но ни днем больше, — Стив поднялся из-за стола. — Спасибо тебе.  
— Не торопись благодарить. Еще не за что.   
Она оказалась права, благодарить было еще рано. Ни через сутки, ни даже через несколько дней Баки не пришел в себя, хотя все его жизненные показатели оставались в норме, и это пугало еще больше. Жрецы утверждали, что как только его сознание будет готово, он обязательно очнется, и Роджерсу не оставалось ничего кроме как просто верить им. В конечном итоге, Зимний Солдат подвергался и более страшным вторжениям, организм Барнса привык справляться с перегрузками и все, что ему сейчас требовалось — время.   
Разумом Стив понимал это, но все равно с каждым днем тревога становилась все сильнее. Он ежедневно навещал Баки и каждый раз, заходя в палату, надеялся застать его читающим или заполняющим очередной блокнот. В первые дни в Ваканде друг только этим и занимался в перерывах между разговорами со Стивом. И он мог с уверенностью сказать, что та неделя выдалась самой спокойной и счастливой за последние несколько лет. Им столько всего нужно было наверстать!   
Пока ученые проводили тесты и рассматривали возможность применения сил Ванды, друзья обсуждали произошедшее, Земо, нашумевший договор, подводную тюрьму... Роджерс вспоминал их совместное прошлое в Бруклине, а Баки осторожно рассказывал о долгих месяцах вынужденного скитания, о жизни в Бухаресте. Большинство рассказов не имело конца или он не мог вспомнить каких-то фактов, например, где скрывался или как пересекал границы между странами, хотя... По большому счету, это не имело никакого значения. В голове Барнса была такая мешанина, что порой Стив задавался вопросом кто перед ним сейчас — Баки или все же Зимний Солдат? Правильного ответа на этот вопрос не существовало.  
По прошествии недели несколько минут, проведенных у кровати друга в молчании, стали для Роджерса своеобразным ритуалом. Каждый день он вглядывался в знакомое лицо, надеясь уловить хоть малейшие признаки улучшения, и каждый день с разочарованием понимал, что ничего не изменилось.   
И каково же было его удивление, когда однажды уже по привычке зайдя проведать Баки, Стив обнаружил того как ни в чем не бывало разгуливающим по палате. Нет, конечно, на лице друга оставались следы усталости, но еще вчера он не мог и пошевелиться, а сегодня уже мерил комнату шагами!   
— Бак? — не веря своим глазам, Роджерс застыл в дверях.  
— Доброе утро, — Барнс неловко улыбнулся, убрав назад мешающиеся отросшие волосы. — Что-то не так? — заметив растерянность друга, он настороженно глянул на него.  
— Да... то есть с тобой все в порядке?   
— И ты туда же, — нахмурился Баки. — За последнюю пару часов меня уже раз двадцать спросили об этом.  
— Ты был в трансе больше недели, — Стив постарался скрыть свое разочарование. В тайне он надеялся быть первым, кого увидит Барнс, очнувшись.   
— У меня ужасно болит голова и с координацией что-то не то, но в остальном все в порядке, — это было сказано таким тоном, будто Баки хотел утешить друга, хотя в их ситуации должно было быть наоборот.  
— А что говорят врачи? — Роджерс продолжал придирчиво разглядывать пришедшего в себя, словно стараясь найти какие-то внешние подтверждения тому, что их рисковый план удался и у Ванды все получилось.  
— Чтобы я съел ту жуткую похлебку, — Баки покосился на поднос, стоящий на прикроватном столике, и такая реакция значила для Стива больше чем все тесты специалистов вместе взятые. Сейчас несмотря на отсутствие руки, длинные волосы и залегшие синяки под глазами он видел Барнса, которого знал с детства, ненавидящего молочный суп, который готовила мать, и выливающего его под лестницу.   
— Ты должен выполнять их предписания.  
Роджерс старался говорить, как можно осторожнее, так, чтобы слова не звучали приказом. На самом деле он даже не рассчитывал, что Баки его послушает и все-таки возьмет тарелку, но следующие полчаса наблюдал за тем как друг, хмурясь и чертыхаясь, пытается справиться с завтраком. С одной рукой и нарушенной координацией это было не так уж просто. Стив боролся с желанием помочь придержать тарелку или убрать лезущие в рот волосы.   
Ему было больно смотреть на такого разбитого, беспомощного Баки. Подумать только, и ведь этот человек был совершенным оружием!   
Вот только меньше всего Барнс сейчас нуждался в жалости, и поэтому Роджерсу оставалось только смотреть, как тот упорно старается не расплескать проклятую похлебку.  
Правда остальные были не столь дальновидны. Видя пустой болтающийся рукав, каждый так и норовил помочь «несчастному», получая в ответ вместо благодарности или вежливого отказа лишь хмурый взгляд. От Роджерса не могло укрыться то, что без металлической руки Баки чувствует себя уязвимым. И даже не столько в физическом плане, сколько в эмоциональном, все-таки бионическая рука являлась не просто конечностью, протезом или оружием. Оснащенная огромным количеством электроники, технически она была гораздо сложнее, чем что-либо из изобретений Старка, и позволяла Солдату чувствовать, различать текстуры и температуры.   
Именно поэтому ученым Ваканды потребовалось столько времени, чтобы изготовить новый протез. Улучшив технические характеристики, изготовив его из вибраниума, они старались вместе с тем и обеспечить ему чувствительность.  
Когда новая рука была все-таки изготовлена и протестирована, Баки повели на операцию. Стив видел, как друг сомневается и, может, даже боится садиться в медицинское кресло, и в первый раз действительно понял, что несмотря на все усилия Ванды Зимнего Солдата не удалось стереть бесследно. Код, превращающий его в чудовище — да, но не память. Будь у них выбор, Роджерс бы ни за что не позволили Баки снова испытать боль, являющуюся неотъемлемой частью подобных операций. Ученым предстояло приживить металл к плоти, и оставалось только надеяться, что для Барнса эта операция станет последней.  
Когда все было готово, протез установили и откалибровали, и Баки наконец вышел из операционной, выглядел он куда уверенней и, как ни странно, здоровее чем пару часов назад. Новая металлическая рука смотрелась также органично, как и предыдущая, а отсутствие красной звезды на плече и вовсе казалось символичным. Правда если с эстетической точки зрения все было в порядке, то вот техническая сторона оставляла желать лучшего. Барнсу еще только предстояло привыкнуть к тяжести протеза из вибраниума и научиться пользоваться им, хотя бы держать кружку так, чтобы она не лопалась в стальной хватке, или бриться, не порезавшись.  
Но проводить такие занятия можно было и в Нью-Йорке. Пришло время покинуть Ваканду. Стив заранее позвонил Сэму, предупредив его о скором прилете, зная, что Т`Чалла может предоставить частный самолет когда понадобится, а вот Ванду он предпочел не беспокоить раньше времени. Какой в этом толк, если девушка в любом случае попытается отговорить их?  
Впрочем, Баки он тоже оповестил лишь накануне, но с ним все обстояло куда проще. Друг не то что не удивился, даже не бровью не повел, выразив готовность сорваться с места в любую минуту. Ему было тоскливо и откровенно скучно во дворце, и это лишний раз убедило Стива в том, что в Нью-Йорке им будет лучше и... чего уж там, легче.  
— Я меньше волновался, когда мы летели на базу Гидры, — Стив улыбнулся, пристегиваясь. Не считая безмолвного пилота, на борту кроме них никого не было, а значит, он мог не держать лицо. Наедине с Баки это не казалось необходимым.  
— Не стоит переживать, — такой ответ Барнса удивил. Разве не должно быть наоборот, разве не он сам должен подбадривать друга? Или они снова поменялись ролями и все наконец встало на свои места? — Ванда стрела код, а воспоминания... Насчет этого не волнуйся. У меня было время примириться с ними. Я хочу помнить Зимнего солдата, — он отвернулся к иллюминатору. — Он часть меня и его я знаю... в отличие от Джеймса Барнса.   
— В Нью-Йорке у нас будет время исправить это.


	2. Четыреста ярдов

Добравшись до Нью-Йорка, вертолет короля Ваканды еще долго кружил над городом, дожидаясь пока Сокол скинет им координаты посадочной площадки, найти которую оказалось не так уж просто. Когда они зависли над одним из небоскребов, Стив долго вглядывался в широкие улицы Манхэттена, стараясь разглядеть правительственные войска или оцепление, и только после того как убедился в том, что все чисто, дал разрешение на посадку.  
Самая сложная часть плана была позади, но Роджерс все равно не мог перестать волноваться, особенно после того как Сэм с широкой улыбкой объявил им, что до снятой или точнее... обнаруженной Скоттом Лэнгом квартиры придется добираться пешком.  
Чем глубже они продвигалась в каменные джунгли, тем меньше Стив находил вокруг себя отголоски родного Бруклина и тем отчетливее понимал, что поручать поиски конспиративной квартиры бывшему вору было не лучшей идеей. Не хватало им только остановиться в какой-то ночлежке Бронкса.  
— Ты уверен, что мы до сих пор в Бруклине?  
— Кофейни, хипстеры на велосипедах... — Сэм ухмыльнулся, оборачиваясь через плечо. — Думаешь, я не помню твое главное условие?   
— Главное условие? — эхом переспросил Баки. — Надеюсь, о комнате на чердаке ты не говорил.  
— Нет, — засмущавшись, Роджерс с преувеличенным интересом уставился на красочно украшенные витрины. — Бруклин тихий, спокойный район. То, что нам сейчас и нужно.  
— И модный! — Сэм закатил глаза. — Кстати, нынешний Бруклин уже не тот, что на военных открытках и... — он выдержал паузу, — не очень-то подходит для парочки пенсионеров.  
— Ты все шутки повторяешь по несколько раз? — скривился Барнс.  
— Нет, только те, которые тебя бесят, — Уилсон хохотнул. — И хочешь обрадую? — он шутливо хлопнул Баки по спине, что, по мнению Стива, было ошибкой. — Квартира на втором этаже, так что, думаю, дыхалки подняться вам хватит... ну или если что, соседей попросите помочь.  
— Сэм! — краем глаза заметив как Баки раздраженно сжал кулаки, Роджерс решил прекратить эти дурацкие препирания. — Хватит уже, лучше расскажи, как ты сам устроился?  
— О, как мило, что ты спросил. Мы ведь с ним тоже были вроде как лучшими друзьями, — он развернулся к Барнсу и развел руками. — Ну, до того как ты вернулся...  
— Сэм...  
— Ладно, ладно. Я живу в своей квартире, которая у меня есть, если ты не знал. И судя по тому, что еще не сижу в тюрьме и у меня не отобрали крылья, за ней пока никто не следит, — он затормозил перед одной из парадных. — Как и за вашей. Добро пожаловать!  
Ладно, на первый взгляд дом, в который им предстояло вселиться, совсем не походил на пристанище мелких воров и мошенников. Пришлось даже реабилитировать Лэнга, потому что они оказались всего лишь в типовом квартале Бруклина. Узкие улочки и вычурные, но изрядно пошарпаные парадные, запах жареной еды и цветущих деревьев. С одной стороны, все это выглядело как перерисованная картинка из детства, а с другой... и правда, весьма по-пенсионерски...  
— Мы со Скоттом кое-что вам прикупили, ну знаешь, всякие мелочи: полотенца там, зубные щетки, еда, в конце концов, — Уилсон поднялся наверх и, открыв дверь, первым зашел внутрь.   
— Спасибо, мы бы сами справились, — заручившись немой поддержкой друга, Роджерс переступил порог. Ему хотелось, чтобы эта квартира стала им настоящим домом, не убежищем, не укрытием, а именно домом, местом, куда можно было бы и, главное, хотелось возвращаться.  
Две спальни, гостиная, маленькая кухня и уборная — по сравнению с их довоенным жильем это настоящие апартаменты. Да, перегородки между комнатами были хлипкими, а спальни полупустыми, но зато каждому отводился кусочек личного пространства, а в гостиной стоял огромный диван и под завязку забитый книгами и журналами шкаф.  
В то время пока Роджерс мысленно добавлял в список необходимых покупок все новые и новые пункты, Сэм решил провести для Баки своеобразный «инструктаж». Стив застал их обоих на кухне как раз в тот момент, когда Сокол показывал Барнсу как включать блендер, а тот с абсолютно отсутствующим видом пялился в окно.   
— Все в порядке? — он знал, что Баки может постоять за себя и отлично парировать любые остроты и замечания Уилсона, отвечая на них едкими комментариями, но все равно вопросительно глянул на друга.  
— Спаси меня, — одними губами прошептал тот, покосившись на увлеченного Сэма.  
Капитан Америка считался одним из лучших тактиков на планете, способен был составить самую блестящую стратегию как на поле боя, так и вне его, но на то чтобы спровадить Сокола ему потребовалось еще несколько часов. Только объяснив им где и как перекрывается вода, к каким соседям стоит идти с пирогом на перевес, а к каким лучше не соваться и прикрепив на холодильник номер доставки еды, тот соизволил оставить их наедине, на прощание, конечно, пообещав заехать на днях.  
Лишь после того как дверь захлопнула, Роджерс смог наконец расслабиться. Они с Баки стояли плечом к плечу посреди узкого коридора и... понятия не имели что делать дальше. Все что могли, друзья за них уже сделали: коробки с некоторыми вещами были распакованы, вещи из старой квартиры Стива перевезены и разложены, кажется, даже пыль вытерта. Хотя...Сэма за этим занятием представить было непросто.  
— Не знаю как ты, а я ужасно проголодался, — Баки металлической рукой ловко стянул толстовку и, бросив ее на низкий столик, прошел на кухню. — Может, они нам и холодильник забили?  
— Нам запасов на месяц хватит, — не теряя времени, Стив решил проверить предположение.   
— Ну... не думаю, — Барнс ухмыльнулся и, потеснив друга у холодильника, принялся выгружать из него продукты. — Так, что из этого можно сделать...  
После этих слов Роджерс уже не сомневался, что их совместная жизнь заладится. До самой темноты они возились на маленькой кухне, то и дело сталкиваясь друг с другом и перебрасываясь старыми, уже давно не смешными шутками. Как будто и не было этих семидесяти лет порознь.   
Правда, когда на Нью-Йорк опустилась ночь, а и без того тихая улица за окном и вовсе опустела, Стиву пришлось вспомнить о том, через что они прошли, прежде чем снова обрести дом. Полночные новости давно закончились и пришло время расходиться по комнатам и ложиться спать, но он все не мог отпустить Баки. Это казалось глупым и больше смахивало на паранойю, ведь в Ваканде все было спокойно, да и судя по самочувствию друга, Ванда справилась с поставленной задачей, но... Сон на новом месте никак не шел, и ворочаясь в постели, Роджерс без конца проигрывал в голове различные сценарии того, что в эту самую минуту могло происходить за стеной. От самых безобидных — например, ночные кошмары, до совсем невероятных вроде сбежавшего и бросившегося его Баки.  
В конце концов, Стив не выдержал и, поднявшись среди ночи, аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить друга, заглянул в комнату. Он был готов увидеть Барнса, снова метавшегося во сне, но вместо этого буквально завис, глядя на то, как тот развалился поперек кровати, обняв подушку.   
На следующую ночью все повторилось. Роджерс снова стоял в дверном проеме, не веря в то, что кошмары остались позади. Ему потребовалась почти неделя, чтобы перестать вставать ночью, научиться не беспокоиться так за Баки и давать ему больше свободы. Хотя это было и не так просто, особенно после того как очередным утром он резко проснулся от ужасного грохота и последовавшего за ним потока не то русской, не то румынской ругани. Первым порывом было подорваться с кровати и броситься на помощь, но Стив вовремя остановил себя, вспомнив, что Барнс еще не овладел новым протезом в совершенстве. Только выждав пару минут, он вышел на кухню, где тот как раз пытался кое-как собрать осколки разбитой тарелки.   
— Чертова рука, никак не привыкну... Не успел взять, а она уже треснула.  
— Эй, Бак, дай помогу, — Роджерс опустился рядом. Он ни в коем случае не хотел подчеркнуть этим неспособность друга справляться с элементарными домашними обязанностями, а хотел просто помочь. — Сейчас уберем, и я доделаю завтрак...  
— Не трогай, — Барнс довольно грубо отпихнул его плечом, сам собирая осколки здоровой правой рукой. — Здесь ты не Капитан, чтобы командовать. И вообще не нужно вести себя со мной как с бомбой замедленного действия или, чего хуже, как с инвалидом.  
— Тише, успокойся, — примирительно поднял руки Стив. — Я просто хотел помочь.  
— Не нужно, — Баки устало запустил руки в волосы, растрепав их еще больше. — Мне нужно привыкать к протезу, нужно тренироваться. Я могу обслуживать себя сам, — он поднял усталый взгляд. — Завтрак — это меньше, что я должен научиться делать. Это же всегда была моя обязанность. Почему сейчас должно что-то измениться?  
На это Роджерсу ответить было нечем, так что оставалось лишь сдержанно кивнуть, признавая правоту друга, и это казалось странным. После стольких обнулений, после криокамеры, после вмешательства Ванды тот пусть путано, но помнил то, как они жили раньше. И сейчас все, что им было нужно — это научиться жить как нормальные люди. Не так уж это сложно, если постараться.  
Правда прилагать усилия пришлось обоим, и в какой-то степени Стиву «новая жизнь» давалась даже сложнее. Прожив уже пару лет в современном, абсолютно безумном мире, он так и не привык к некоторым вещам и иногда и чувствовал себя ничего не смыслящим стариком, в то время как Баки словно губка впитывал новую информацию. Работая на Щит и на Гидру, они оба состояли на их полном обеспечении и теперь постепенно открывали для себя особенности выживания в мегаполисе. Переполненное метро и пустующие старые прачечные, супермаркеты и так полюбившиеся Барнсу открытые рынки... Стив и не заметил, как повседневные заботы и бытовые мелочи плотно вошли в их жизнь, будто никогда и не было ни сыворотки, ни Инициативы Мстители.  
Днем они обычно занимались домашними делами, налаживали быт, а вечера проводили на улицах Нью-Йорка. Сначала прогулки ограничивались парой ближайших кварталов, но уже скоро, так и не заметив слежки, они расширили свою географию и включили в нее уже и Куинс, и Манхэттен. Раньше у Стива не находилось времени толком изучить новый, изменившийся город, но теперь с Баки на пару они исследовали его заново, подмечая незначительные детали и вспоминая, что раньше было на том или ином месте.  
Одним из первых мест, куда захотел прийти Барнс, стал их старый дом в Бруклине. Роджерсу было неловко признаться в том, что вернувшись к жизни, он так и не решился наведаться туда в одиночестве. Зато сейчас они без труда нашли четырехэтажный пошарпаный дом, затерявшийся среди десятков таких же.  
— Никак не пойму, здесь что-то изменилось или нет? — закат уже окрасил дома розово-оранжевыми росчерками и Стив мог рассказать Баки о сотне подобных вечеров, когда он точно так же как и современные подростки сидел на лестнице, дожидаясь его снова, задерживающегося на работе.  
— Ох, — Стив отошел на пару шагов назад, пытаясь заглянуть в окна на последнем этаже. — У новых хозяев дошли руки повесить шторы? — он ухмыльнулся, вспоминая голую комнатку под чердаком, которая наверняка превратилась сейчас в новомодный лофт. Теперь за старыми фасадами бруклинских домов скрывались современные студии, и эта двойственность, присущая всему городу, сбивала с толку.   
— Наверняка для того, чтобы сумасшедшие ветераны вроде нас в окна не подглядывали, — Баки фыркнул, потянув Роджерса за рукав. — Пошли, пока полицию не вызвали. Лучше ведь не светиться.  
— Да, но... — Стив замялся. — Думаешь, та булочная на углу, ну, в которою меня работать из-за астмы не взяли, все еще открыта? — он буквально почувствовал запах сдобы, разносившийся на всю округу. И все-таки осталось еще несколько памятных мест, прочно привязывающих их к городу. Да, за пределами спального района зона комфорта заканчивалась, семейные кафе и маленькие лавочки поглощали сервисные центры «Apple» и Starbucks... И конечно, от их булочной не осталось и следа. Теперь вместо сводящего с ума запаха выпечки внутрь зазывала яркая неоновая вывеска бара.   
— «15 сортов виски», «Мохито в жаркий день», «Скидка на шоты для друзей», — Баки пробежался глазами по рекламной вывеске. — Кажется, пончиков мы здесь не найдем, — фыркнул он. — Или лучше проверить? Зайдем?   
— Конечно, — легко согласился Стив. Почему нет? Он был не против перевести дух, перекусить и может даже выпить. Хотя алкоголь на Капитана Америка практически не действовал, но стакан пива в руках все равно расслаблял, хоть и только психологически.   
А вот с Барнсом все обстояло куда сложнее. Роджерс корил себя за подобные мысли, но он бы предпочел, чтобы друг не прикасался к выпивке. Трудно было предположить, как она подействует на Баки, учитывая сколько раз тому вмешивались в сознание. Стив не хотел казаться параноиком, но и рисковать не собирался, вот только не знал, как намекнуть об этом.  
— Пинту пива, пожалуйста, и...   
— Колу, — Барнс кивнул подошедшему официанту, доказывая, что он может нести ответственность за себя и собственное состояние. И Роджерс... Роджерс гордился им.   
Пить в одиночку, да еще и не получая от этого особенного удовольствия было неинтересно, так что в баре они не задержались. Да к тому же там было жутко шумно и душно. У Сэма бы обязательно нашлась подходящая едкая шутка, но друзья и правда чувствовали куда спокойнее и комфортнее на опустевших ночных улицах Бруклина.   
Наконец Стив позволил себе выдохнуть и ослабить контроль, не коситься на Баки каждые пять минут, боясь, что тот пропадет или что-то случится.  
На смену гнетущими мыслям пришли новые, более светлые, но мучившие Роджерса не меньше. Куда двигаться дальше: собирать ли Мстителей снова или... что делать с их с Барнсом отношениями?  
Когда была объявлена охота на Зимнего Солдата, Стив не думал об этом. Позже в Ваканде, когда друг лежал в трансе, он уже запрещал себе подобные мысли. Неуместные и самонадеянные, те не имели ничего общего с той реальностью, в которой они оказались. Но это осталось в прошлом, а сейчас все успокоилось и встало на свои места. Они действительно вернулись к прошлой, еще довоенной жизни, вот только кое-чего все равно не хватало.  
Стив не решался разговаривать с Баки о том, что было между ними, но почему-то не сомневался, что если за годы, проведенные во льдах, чувства и поутихли, то сейчас они в прямом смысле слова переживали новое рождение.   
Вот только если в своих чувствах Роджерс мог разобраться, хоть до сих пор и глупо, по-мальчишечьи боялся заводить о них разговор, то насчет Барнса приходилось сомневаться. Да, память к тому вернулась, но то там, то здесь кусочки паззла пропадали, и Роджерс не был уверен в том, что именно друг помнит, а о чем больше не имеет представления.   
Уже за полночь они оказались около Бруклинского моста и спустились к воде. Смотря на гудящий на противоположной стороне город, Стив думал о том, что тянуть больше нельзя, что лучше сразу все прояснить и проверить — придется ли строить отношения заново или каким-то чудесным образом им удастся вернуться в исходную точку?  
В конце концов, где если не здесь, попытать удачу? Лучшего места не найти. Когда-то они часто бегали сюда, к воде, спасаясь от удушающей летней жары и городской серости. Но с тех пор многое изменилось — мусора под мостом стало в разы больше, да и шатающиеся бездомные не добавляли месту романтики, хотя, по большому счету, это не имело никакого значения. Не для Стива. Не сейчас.   
Подавшись вперед и не давая себе шанса передумать, он неловко коснулся губ Баки. На несколько долгих секунд тот замер, а потом приоткрыл рот, позволяя целовать себя. Такая внезапная открытость и готовность отвечать внезапно сбили Роджерса с толку. Оробев, он тут же отстранился, решив, что все испортил.   
— Прошло семьдесят лет, Стив, — Барнс хитро прищурился. — А ты все также ужасно целуешься.  
— Ты же зна...  
— Что, некому было научить? Не поверю, — хмыкнув, он уверенно притянул Стива за отворот куртки к себе и поцеловал его сам. Первый после стольких лет поцелуй представлялся совсем по-другому, но в Баки чувствовалась такая сила, уверенность, что все сомнения, все опасения насчет будущего испарились разом.   
Сейчас Роджерс находился на своем месте, там и с тем, с кем хотел.


	3. Шестьсот ярдов

Прошла пара недель, прежде чем Стив позволил себе полностью отдаться мирной жизни, перестал искать в поведении Баки черты Зимнего Солдата, проверять нет ли за ними слежки и не отпускать друга от себя. Постепенно жизнь обретала форму и свой собственный ритм. Так, например, Роджерс уже привык просыпаться от шума кипящего чайника или грохота тарелок. Завтрак Барнс брал на себя, и с утренней пробежки Стив обычно возвращался уже к дымящейся чашке кофе.   
Именно поэтому в один из дней, когда он, открыв глаза, не услышал привычных звуков вперемешку с тихим ворчанием, Роджерс сначала удивился, а потом, заглянув в спальню друга и убедившись, что тот не проспал, забеспокоился, но тут же запретил себе глупое волнение. Барнс был взрослым самостоятельным человеком, доказавшим, что ему не нужна нянька, и вполне мог отправиться с утра в магазин ну или возобновить тренировки...  
Обнаружив на столе оставленный завтрак, еще не успевший остыть, Стив сел за стол, также отметив про себя, что уже отвык встречать утро в одиночестве...  
Но Баки не появился ни через час, ни через два, время близилось к бранчу, и исчезновение друга уже нельзя было списать на поход за газетой или до ближайшего магазина, который так пригнулся Барнсу. Еще бы, полуслепая хозяйка, никаких камер и расчет только наличными — идеальный вариант!  
— С длинными волосами, вечно лохматый такой, да? — старушка, стоящая за кассой, выслушав описание, больше походившее на полицейскую сводку, уверенно кивнула. — Конечно, видела! Заходил с утра, сразу после открытия, покрутился, покрутился, прошелся мимо полок... Я еще подумала, деньги что ли забыл?  
— Сразу после открытия? — Роджерс машинально глянул на часы, висящие над входом. Час дня.  
У него все похолодело внутри. Барнс пропал. Он мог быть уже где угодно, его могли поймать, могли выследить и устранить, он, в конце концов, мог просто... потеряться. Стив знал, как глупо это звучит, но надеялся, что так оно и случилось. Что Баки, например, не нашёл то, что нужно в маленьком семейном магазинчике, поехал в другой, вышел не на той станции...  
— В смысле пропал? — не зная с чего начать поиски, Роджерс первым делом набрал Сэма, но тот не сразу воспринял ситуацию всерьез. — Отпусти поводок, дай парню немного свободы.  
— Он ушел часов шесть назад.  
— Ладно, это уже меняет дело, — Сокол на секунду замолчал, задумавшись. — Ты звонил, номер доступен?  
— Мы... — Стиву было неловко признаваться в этом, — не пользуемся телефонами. В них не было необходимости.   
— Серьезно? — в голосе Уилсона слышалось неподдельное удивление. — А со мной ты как разговариваешь?   
— Это старый конспиративный номер, еще тот, который мы использовали с Наташей. Остальные можно быстро отследить, а этот...  
— Ага, отследить. Именно это мы бы сейчас и сделали, — Сэм хмыкнул в трубку. — Слежки за вами не было, так что... отыщется он, твой Барнс. Куда денется?  
— Я...  
— Мне кажется или я слышу панику в голосе Капитана Америка? Иди напиши ему записку, оставь на столе и спускайся вниз, я сейчас подъеду.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Роджерс, радуясь тому, что еще остались те, на кого можно положиться.  
— Пока твой двинутый дружок самовольно разгуливает по улицам, благодарить рано.  
— Сэм! Баки не...  
— Да, да, не Зимний Солдат, абсолютно адекватный, отвечающий за свои поступки человек. И именно поэтому он сейчас бродит непонятно где, как же, — невесело усмехнулся Уилсон и сбросил вызов.

***

— Итак, какой у нас план? — не прошло и получаса, прежде чем он добрался до их квартиры.  
— Гуляя, мы не отходили слишком далеко от дома. Я почти уверен, что он в Бруклине, — Стив сел в машину, неосторожно хлопнув дверью. — Так что пока просто поездим по улицам...  
— А потом? Не вижу особого смысла в том, чтобы... — начал было Сэм, но Роджерс жестом перебил его.  
— Послушай, я действительно не знаю, куда мог деться Баки, не знаю, где его искать, но сидеть сложа руки не собираюсь. Мы обследуем весь район, все закоулки, а потом... Потом станет ясно, что делать дальше.  
Но одни переулки сменялись другими, расход топлива и километраж рос, а никаких результатов «поисковая операция» не приносила. То и дело они тормозили у баров или магазинчиков, вглядывались в одиноких прохожих, но все без толку. Барнс как в воду канул.  
— Может, попросим помощи? Не знаю... позвоним кому хоть, — в конце концов, Сэму надоело молчать, и он не выдержал. — В самом деле, у тебя же должны были остаться связи?  
— Не хочу больше никого втягивать, это небезопасно.  
— Небезопасно? Разгуливающий по улицам суперсолдат, у которого снова крыша поехала, вот что не безопасно!  
Стив хотел было ответить, но так и не нашел убедительных доводов. Ведь Уилсон был прав. Баки мог уехать, уйти куда угодно. Нью-Йорк огромный город, да и к тому же... Если Зимний Солдат со всеми своими навыками и установками вернулся, обнаружить его местонахождение будет невозможно. Однажды они с Соколом уже пытались это сделать, и что в итоге? Два года безрезультатных поисков.  
— Романофф, Клинт... Кому еще ты не успел перейти дорогу? — Сэм принялся рассуждать вслух. — Фьюри? Где он вообще?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Стив, перебирая в голове людей, которые действительно могли помочь. Т`Чалла? Он слишком далеко. Шэрон? Хороший вариант, но... Баки это явно не понравится в итоге. Где находится Фьюри Рожерсу и правда было неизвестно, директор ЩИТа ушел в подполье. Но вот его верная помощница... — Я позвоню Марии.  
— Марии? Подожди-ка, Марии Хилл? — Уилсон присвистнул. — Неплохо.  
Неплохо? Стив считал решение позвонить Хилл лучшим за сегодняшний день. Именно она была приближена к Фьюри, имела свои каналы поступления информации, знала все обо всех и, что самое главное, не привыкла задавать лишних вопросов. Они неплохо сработались еще во времена, когда инициатива Мстители, только создавалась, и теперь спустя столько времени она мгновенно подняла трубку.  
— Капитан Роджерс, — в голосе женщины едва ли проскользнуло удивление. — Чем обязана?  
— Мне... — он осекся. — Нам нужна твоя помощь.  
— Вы же знаете, что в ваших с мистером Старком...  
— К Старку это не имеет никакого отношения.   
Стараясь не вдаваться в подробности, Стив быстро ввел ее в курс дела, рассказав о Баки и о том, почему его нужно разыскать как можно скорее. Хилл слушала внимательно, изредка задавая уточняющие вопросы, и только выяснив все известные обстоятельства случившегося, дала Роджерсу надежду.  
— Я постараюсь помочь, но ничего обещать не буду. Наши ресурсы сейчас почти на нуле, записи с камер наблюдения — это максимум, до чего я смогу добраться.   
— Мы не можем сделать даже этого, а Баки... Ему нужна помощь. Он уже не тот Зимний Солдат, на которого...  
— Капитан, — Мария резко перебила его, — я согласилась помочь не Барнсу, а вам.   
— Все равно, спасибо.   
Уверенный тон и профессионализм Хилл немного, но все же успокоили Стива. Что бы она не говорила, а у ЩИТа всегда были свои каналы получения информации, и то, что Фьюри был до сих пор никем не обнаружен, лишь доказывало, что Агентам никогда не стать бывшими.  
После этого разговора он внезапно успокоился. Да, Сэм был прав, говоря, что вдвоем им не справиться, но вот помощь от Хилл — это уже серьезно. Может, к чему-то она сейчас действительно не сможет получить доступ, но всё-таки ресурсы у нее велики. Теперь оставалось только ждать.  
— Стив? — сейчас они кружили по Бруклину, и эту маленькую передышку Роджерс предпочел бы провести в тишине. — Может, это не мое дело, но у вас с Барнсом все было нормально? Я имею в виду, мы тут его ищем, думаем, что у парня крыша поехала...  
— Мы так не думаем.  
— Ладно, я не об этом, — Сэм замялся. — Вы не могли просто повздорить? Мало ли, знаешь, между друзьями такое бывает, — он пожал плечами, будто извиняясь за свое предположение. — В этом нет ничего такого.  
— Мы не ссорились, — Роджер покосился на Сокола, пытаясь понять, что именно тот знает об их отношениях. «Между друзьями такое бывает», знал бы Уилсон, что на самом деле межу ними творится. Все поцелуи, неслучайные касания...  
— Не хочешь об этом говорить, окей. Значит, будем искать.   
В салоне воцарилась тишина, Сэм с преувеличенным интересом следил за дорогой, а Стив, отвернувшись к окну, прокручивал в голове события последних дней, вспоминая их до мельчайших подробностей. Нет, Баки определенно не мог уйти из-за него... из-за них. Не сейчас, когда отношения только начали возрождаться, когда каждый день или час, проведенный вместе, казался заслуженным и таким долгожданным.  
Из весьма приятных мыслей Роджерса выдернул зазвонивший телефон. Мария и правда действовала оперативно, не прошло и часа, а на экранчике уже высветились координаты Барнса, плюс-минус пара сотен метров не в счет.   
— Манхэттен? Да он издевается, — Сокол быстро вбил данные в навигатор, и они наперегонки с хлынувшим ливнем помчались по скользким улочкам Бруклина.  
Стив был благодарен Сэму за то, что несмотря на все свои шутки и подначивания, тот беспокоился за Баки, гнал во всю и удержался от комментариев, когда, вынырнув из-за очередного поворота, они увидели Барнса. Мокрый, растерянный, державшийся здоровой рукой за поблескивающий протез, в одной майке тот стоял посреди площади, ловя на себе удивленные взгляды прохожих.  
— Бак! — Роджерс вылетел из машины, на ходу стянув куртку и набросив ее на плечи друга. — Эй, посмотри на меня. Все в порядке?  
У него сердце ухнуло вниз, когда ответа не последовало сразу. Несколько долгих секунд Барнс словно смотрел сквозь него, а потом, дернувшись, кивнул, словно едва узнал друга.  
Ведя Баки к машине, Стив боялся говорить с ним, задавать какие-то вопросы. Боялся не столько ответов, сколько того, что их вовсе не последует. И пусть в машине тот оттаял, кутаясь кожанку и без конца убирая с лица мокрые мешающие волосы, оставалось впечатление, что он все еще не совсем понимает где находится.   
Сэм кидал на них через зеркало нечитаемые взгляды и то и дело пытался завести разговор, узнать что случилось, но Роджерс пресекал любые его попытки. Барнсу сейчас было не до этого, ему требовался отдых, требовалось прийти в себя, а все расспросы — потом. Именно поэтому, когда машина затормозила около парадной, Стив тактично дал понять Соколу, что сейчас его присутствие в их квартире не требуется.   
Роджерс завел Баки в гостиную, почти насильно стянул с него куртку и промокшую насквозь майку, усадил на диван и даже для пущего эффекта накинул на друга плед. Тот правда на все эти манипуляции никак не отреагировал, и Стиву пришлось окликнуть его, чтобы получить хоть кивок.  
Он понятия не имел, что творится с Барнсом и как ему можно помочь. Раньше, еще в их довоенной жизни тот частенько возвращался с работы в доках вымокшим до нитки и замершим настолько, что зуб на зуб не попадал. В такие вечера они менялись ролями, и Роджерс наводил ему крепкого, горячего чая, садился рядом, наблюдая как на щеках друга расцветает румянец.  
С тех пор лучшего средства, чтобы быстро разогнать кровь и согреться, он так и не нашел и поэтому поступил точно так же.  
Заваривая на кухне чай, Стив исподтишка поглядывал на Барнса, надеясь, что тот скинет плед, пойдет за сухой футболкой, да хоть приберет мокрые лезущие в глаза волосы, но нет. Тот по-прежнему выглядел растеряно и даже как-то озадачено, будто пытался понять, как оказался там, где его нашел Стив и почему разгуливал по улицам в таком виде. Не терпелось задать Баки все эти вопросы, но вслух удалось произнести, пожалуй, самый очевидный из возможных.   
— Все нормально? — поставив чашку на низенький столик, Роджерс присел рядом, неловко приобняв Барнса за плечи. На самом деле, ужасно хотелось зарыться ему в волосы, обнять, крепко прижав к себе, показать, что все в порядке, что никакой угрозы нет, но Баки был по-прежнему так напряжен, что одно неосторожное движение могло и вовсе отпугнуть его.   
— Нормально. Думаю, что нормально.  
— Уверен?   
— Я же сказал, — грубо буркнул Барнс, передернув плечами.  
— Эй, я же просто волнуюсь, — не сдержавшись, Стив осторожно прижался губами к его виску. За прошедшие недели личные границы почти стерлись, и теперь поцелуи стали чем-то одновременно необходимым и обыденным. — Ты меня напугал.  
— Знаю, — Баки отстранился. — Я не понимаю, почему меня переклинило, не понимаю, что произошло, и черт, — он сжал кулаки, — это ужасное чувство.  
— Мы разберемся с этим.  
— Хватит! — Роджерс и сам не понял, как оказался прижат к дивану всем весом Солдата. — Хватит вести себя со мной как с хрустальным. Мне это не нужно, — внезапная вспышка гнева угасла так же быстро, как и вспыхнула, и уже в следующее мгновение он почти беспомощно уткнулся другу в сгиб шеи. — Пожалуйста.   
— Бак?  
— Можешь помолчать? Хоть немного? — в голосе слышалось отчаяние, но Стив не мог думать об этом в то время, как его целовали так жадно и так требовательного.  
— Ты уверен? — этот вопрос был сейчас совсем неуместен, но Роджерсу требовалось подтверждение того, что в этот раз Баки осознает, что делает.  
— Разве раньше я сомневался, когда дело касалось тебя? — тот улыбнулся и в этой улыбке было все, по чему Стив так скучал. Точно так же уверенно и даже немного развязно Барнс улыбался, когда прижимал его к двери, возвращаясь после рабочего дня, или прежде чем поцеловать украдкой в тени парка.  
— Нет. Конечно нет, — Роджерс попытался выровнять дыхание. Один поцелуй, а голова уже идет кругом.  
— Тогда, — Баки покосился на металлическую руку, — поможешь мне? Я еще не совсем с ней справляюсь.  
— Ох, конечно, — быстро стянув футболку, Стив потянулся к ремню друга. Собственные пальцы слушались не лучше металлических, и, случайно задев член, наверняка уже давящий на гульфик джинсов, он выбил из легких Баки короткий стон. — Извини.  
— Боже, Роджерс... — тот наклонился ниже, покрывая короткими поцелуями шею, плечи и широкую грудь Стива. — Хватит болтать, хватит извиняться, просто, просто... Сделай так еще.  
— Так? — почувствовав себя раскованней, Роджерс вскинул брови, сжав через боксеры член Барнса.  
— Да, черт возьми!  
— Бак? — он понимал, что выбрал не лучший момент, но решил, что потом им точно будет не до этого  
— Что еще? Раньше ты не был таким болтливым, — Баки распахнул глаза. — Стареешь?  
— А ты заимствуешь шутки у Сэма? — ухмыльнулся Роджерс, радуясь тому, что несмотря на всю сложность их отношений, на перерыв почти что в пол века между ними все равно осталась та легкость, то единство, что были всегда.  
— Ни слова об Уилсоне в постели! — строго оборвал его Барнс. — Тебе есть еще что сказать или мы можем продолжить?  
— Да, но все, что... нужно в ванне.  
— Все, что нужно? — Баки выпрямился, усевшись на бедра Стива.  
— Не делай вид, что не понял.  
В ответ Барнс лишь хмыкнул себе под нос и, хлопнув Роджерса по бедру, поднялся с дивана.  
Дождавшись, пока он скроется за дверью, Стив быстро стащил с себя джинсы с футболкой и замер, представляя, как все это выглядит со стороны. Настолько неловко ему не было даже в их первую ночь, еще тогда, перед войной. Конечно, в тот раз он ужасно волновался, но для мальчишки, для которого все в новинку, это было нормально, а сейчас... Заливаясь краской и едва заметно подрагивая, Роджерс никак не мог взять себя в руки, расслабиться. Он ждал этого слишком долго.  
— Я... я не уверен, что нам все это понадобится, — вернувшись, Баки уселся у него в ногах, с интересом разглядывая небольшую баночку.  
— Бак, это для того, чтобы было легче и... — принялся было объяснять Стив, но друг перебил его.  
— Эй, может у меня проблемы с памятью, но как трахаться я помню, — он усмехнулся. — И про твой болевой порог после сыворотки тоже помню.  
— Тогда чего ты медлишь? — все эти разговорчики и попытки скрыть растерянность за шутками напоминали Стиву о прежнем Барнсе, и это распаляло и сбивало с толку одновременно. — Я так не могу. Сделай что-нибудь или... или давай лучше не будем. Я так не могу, мы... — Роджерс попытался подняться, но Баки удержал его на месте, прижав железной рукой к дивану.   
— Тшшш, успокойся, — он успокаивающе погладил его по груди. — Мы же не раз такое проворачивали, так?  
Стив не ожидал, что Барнс возьмет все на себя, но был благодарен за это. Заведя руки за голову, он наблюдал за тем, как, хмурясь, тот выдавил немного геля и коснулся собственного члена, смазывая.  
Они не были вместе целую вечность, но каким-то образом их движения зеркалили друг друга. Баки не спрашивал всё ли хорошо или как Роджерс себя чувствует. Он и без того знал, скорее даже чувствовал, что нужно делать.  
Стив уже и забыл каково это, когда чужое, тяжелое тело придавливает сверху, когда от переизбытка ощущений теряется контроль и хочется только одного — чтобы все поцелуи и осторожные касания не заканчивались никогда. Хотя...  
— Бак, достаточно, я готов, — раздвинув ноги шире и давая понять, что прелюдии пора закончиться, Роджерс обхватил член Барнса и, несколько раз двинув рукой, направил его в себя. Это было уже не намеком, а призывом к действию, и в следующее мгновение Баки медленно толкнулся вперед, проталкивая сначала крупную головку, а затем и полностью входя в Роджерса.  
В этот момент Стив был благодарен всем ученым вместе взятым за то, что сыворотка практически лишала его болевых ощущений, но при этом не затронула чувствительность. Подаваясь вперед и насаживаясь, он ощущал Барнса в себе, ощущал единение и...  
— Прекрати думать, — зажмурив глаза, Баки упер руки в подлокотник позади головы Стива и принялся двигаться размеренно и четко, словно запрограммированная машина. Может, кому-то другому это и показалось бы «слишком», но Стив был способен выдержать сумасшедший темп. Пусть приятные ощущения появились и не сразу, но Барнс заставлял его чувствовать, а это — главное. Каждый раз, когда он толкался на всю длину, а потом практически полностью выходил, Роджерса буквально прошивало насквозь.   
Он слишком давно ни с кем не был, его слишком давно никто не касался, чтобы продержаться долго. Запрокинув голову, выгнувшись и обнажив беззащитную шею, Стив принялся неконтролируемо подаваться вперед, насаживаясь еще глубже, требуя большего, требуя разрядки. Заметив, что любовник уже на грани, Баки замер и, наклонившись, поцеловал его — жадно, страстно, кусая губы, и вылизывая так, что Роджерсу стало казаться, что его трахают уже не только членом, но и языком. Этой мысли вкупе с возобновившимися, но уже медленными глубокими толчками оказалось достаточно, чтобы он кончил, даже, ей богу, не прикоснувшись к себе.   
Стив даже не ожидал, что оргазм накроет с такой силой и на пару мгновений его буквально выкинет из реальности. Хотелось помочь Баки, довести его до разрядки, но он мог только наблюдать за тем, как тот обессилено прижимается к бедру, откидывает липнущие ко лбу волосы и, закусывая губу, наконец кончает, с запоздалым стоном утыкаясь ему в плечо.


	4. Восемьсот ярдов

Следующим утром Стив боялся открыть глаза и узнать, что все случившееся было лишь сном. Желанным, долгожданным, но все-таки сном. Одеваясь и принимая душ, он прислушивался к звукам на кухне, пытаясь угадать не пропал ли Баки снова, не решил ли, что они зашли слишком далеко, воскрешая прошлое.   
Роджерс действительно боялся его реакции. Вчера Барнс был не в себе, и кто знает, может, те поцелуи и все то, что за ним последовало, оказалось таким же «сбоем программы» как исчезновение и блуждание по городу без памяти?  
Весь тот день они прятали глаза друг от друга, избегали прикосновений и разговоров. Стив даже опасался, что час близости стоил им всех прошедших и будущих дней приятной рутины, совместных приемов пищи, просмотра бейсбола или походов в магазины, но... Все повторилось и следующей ночью, и десятками следующих. Баки приходил к нему в спальню, прижимался, целовал, а на утро каждый неизменно оказывался в своей кровати.  
Сначала Роджерс не понимал, почему Барнс не остается до утра, не хочет делить постель, но потом осознал, что, как бы они оба этого не хотели, довоенные времена, когда все делилось на двоих, вернуть невозможно, и сейчас им несмотря на всю близость требовалось личное пространство.  
Да и пространство вообще. Ни Баки, ни Стив не привыкли сидеть под замком, тем более сейчас, когда казалось, что слежка давно прекратилась. Они старались проводить как можно больше времени на улицах города, постепенно позволяя себе обходиться без очков или капюшона и появляться в общественных местах.   
Так и сейчас соблазненные теплым, вечерним маревом они сидели на открытой веранде одного из многочисленных кафе Нижнего Манхеттена и дожидались с боем отвоеванной Баки пиццы с морепродуктами. В очередной раз Стив уступил, радуясь тому, что пока у него имелись кое-какие сбережения, и они могли позволить себе такую размеренную, спокойную жизнь. Хотя со спокойной он, конечно, погорячился.  
Несмотря на то, что Барнс выглядел расслабленно, изучал меню, лениво скользил взглядом по посетителям и покачивал ногой под столом, намеренно дотрагиваясь до Стива, что можно было счесть за заигрывание, он как настоящий солдат всегда был начеку. И когда тычки под столом стали ощутимее, а сам Баки напрягся и инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи, для Роджерса это стало знаком.  
— Бак? — он наклонился к другу, делая вид, что показывает тому что-то в меню. Вместо ответа Барнс лишь качнул головой, глядя куда-то ему за спину. Одного этого жеста оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять — инстинкты Зимнего Солдата сработали и он почуял слежку.   
Рано или поздно это должно было случить, кто-нибудь должен был их засечь, и на такой случай у них существовал план отступления. Точнее, они никогда его не проговаривали, но опыт давал о себе знать. Им не требовались слова или жесты, хватало и взглядов, чтобы договориться как действовать дальше, кто пойдет первым, а кто будет прикрывать.   
Как сбросить преследователей с хвоста Роджерс отлично знал и возвращался домой, петляя узкими улочками и темными дворами. Это оказалось несложно, отключив мозг, Стив полагался только на инстинкты, приведшие его в их с Баки убежище... Правда Барнса там не оказалось. Даже зная, что это вписывается в их негласный план, что возвращаться надежнее по отдельности и что скрываться Зимний Солдат умеет лучше, чем кто-либо, Стив долгих двадцать минут метался по коридору, не находя себе места, пока наконец не услышал скрежет ключа в замочной скважине.  
— Если ты притаился за углом в боевой стойке, то можешь расслабиться. Это я, — громко произнес Баки, едва переступив порог.  
— Ну наконец-то, — Стив и правда был на изготовке и выдохнул, только услышав родной голос. Вместе они попадали и не в такие передряги, но почему-то именно сейчас, спустя недели спокойной жизни, этот маленький инцидент заставил его перенервничать. Да, он доверял Баки, знал, что тот справится, но все равно безумно волновался.  
— Эй, эй, полегче! Ты же меня сейчас задушишь, — Барнс засмеялся, попытавшись вырваться из крепких объятий, обрушившихся на него. — Все нормально, Стив, я здесь.  
— Вижу, — реакция друга немного отрезвила Роджерса. — Только ничего нормального в этом нет. Нас вычислили. Мы расслабились и...  
— Ты расслабился, — невесомо поцеловав Стива в висок, Баки высвободился из его хватки. — Я-то их заметил, — стянув грязные кроссовки, он как ни в чем не бывало прошел на кухню, зажигая везде свет и включая чайник, — Я начеку, и ты можешь на меня положиться.   
— Да, но... Ты же понимаешь, что теперь мы должны быть вдвое осторожней? Нужно просчитывать каждый шаг наперед, разработать маршруты, вычислить откуда просматриваются наши окна и...  
— Стоп, — Барнс жестом перебил его. — Мы ведь не будем скрываться?   
— Бак, — Стив прекрасно понимал, как друг жил в Бухаресте и в десятки других городов, где всегда приходилось держать собранный рюкзак под рукой, и не хотел, чтобы это повторилось. — Для начала нам нужно выждать время. Позвонить Сэму и Скотту, поставить их в известность.  
— Это обязательно? — Баки недовольно скрестил руки на груди. Будь его воля, Сокол бы, наверное, никогда не переступал порога их квартиры. — Сами не справимся?  
— Они друзья, — Стив устало улыбнулся, боясь признаться Барнсу, что не хочет впутывать его в «расследование». На Зимнего Солдата повесили куда больше преступлений, он был наёмным убийцей, которого разыскивало больше дюжины государств, и... Роджерс не знал, как сказать «этот матч тебе придется пропустить».  
Хотя, кажется, Баки и без слов прекрасно это понимал. По крайней мере, когда ближе к ночи Лэнг и Уилсон приехали, чтобы составить план дальнейших действий, он демонстративно не участвовал в обсуждении. Закинув ноги на кофейный столик, Барнс потягивал пиво и с преувеличенным интересом смотрел бейсбол, который, кстати, никогда не любил.   
Такое показное безразличие продлилось около двух часов, пока наконец Стивом не был утвержден мало-мальски внятный план, состоявший, правда, всего из двух пунктов. Скотт должен был прямо сейчас встретиться со своими товарищами и выяснить не объявлялся ли кто подозрительный в городе, проверить не всплывало ли какой информации, а с Сэмом они решили дождаться утра и наведаться в то самое кафе, а и заодно прочесать округу. Дополнительные меры предосторожности никогда не помешают.   
В итоге, когда первые солнечные лучи только тронули пустые улицы Бруклина, еще сохранившие полуночную умиротворенность, Стив уже сидел на кухне с чашкой чая в руках и осторожно изучал мостовую, через щелку жалюзи. Сэм должен был появиться с минуты на минуту, но Роджерс все равно нервно сжимал в руке телефон, без конца поглядывая на время и надеясь улизнуть до того, как Баки проснется. Он прекрасно представлял себе как друг разозлится, как насупившись будет мерить шагами квартиру, не решаясь позвонить им и сорвать этим «операцию», но лучше уж так, чем если бы Стив каждую минуту думал, что на Барнса наведен прицел. Пусть обижается сколько угодно, но делает это в безопасном месте.   
Правда их квартира тоже могла быть под наблюдением, и это здорово напрягало. Именно поэтому, когда Уилсон, не сигналя и не звоня, в назначенное время тихо припарковался напротив их дома, Роджерс заглянул в комнату Баки, но не из-за сентиментального порыва взглянуть на него, а чтобы оставить пистолет.  
Стив был против того, чтобы держать в квартире оружие, но в их обстоятельствах иначе просто нельзя. Да, он все еще сомневался, что Барнс готов вернуться в строй и участвовать в операциях, но оставлять его совсем безоружным казалось верхом безумия. Особенно учитывая, что у самого Роджерса под толстовкой была надета кобура с двумя пистолетами.  
— Неважно выглядишь, — хмыкнул Сэм, окинув Стива оценивающим взглядом. — А наш герой где? Неужели уговорил его остаться дома?  
— Он... он не знает, что мы уехали, — уклончиво ответил Роджерс и, не желая вдаваться в подробности, поспешил сменить тему. — Скотт связывался с тобой?  
— Да, но вы, парни, никому не интересны. Никто о вас не спрашивал.  
— Это еще ничего не значит, — Стив нахмурился, с опозданием понимая, что он даже не знает в каких кругах вращается Лэнг, кто его знакомые и вообще... можно ли считать их достоверным источником. — За нами могут следить спецслужбы, агенты знают свое дело и вычислить их не так-то просто.  
— Тебе лучше знать. Но, в конце концов, даже они всего лишь люди. Я имею в виду, если в том кафе установлены камеры, то вместо того, чтобы мучить официантов расспросами, лучше сразу достать пленку.  
— Мы специально выбирали столик в слепой зоне, — парировал Роджерс.  
— Поверь, я не обираюсь подглядывать за вашим свиданием, — Уилсон резко вывернул руль, сворачивая в сторону того самого кафе. — Камеры ставят так, чтобы просматривались все входы и выходы, а не то, что творится за столиками. Баки же как-то вычислил слежку, так неужели мы на записи не распознаем их?  
— Не знаю, — честно отозвался Стив. По словам Баки, у тех, кого он видел, не было ни особых примет, ни запоминающейся одежды или внешности. Люди-тени, натренированные всегда и везде оставаться незамеченными. — Но попробовать стоит.   
Обычно у Роджерса имелся разработанный план действий, Инициатива Мстители приучила его всегда быть наготове, но... Капитан Америка был хорош на поле боя или в тылу врага, а вот в реальной жизни, там, где нужно уметь врать и подстраиваться под обстоятельства, от него оказалось мало толку. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело комично, но Стив толком и не сообразил, как Уилсон всучил ему какое-то удостоверение, толкнул в бок, мол, покажи, а потом буквально впихнул в служебное помещение.   
Прошло больше двух часов, прежде чем, просмотрев все вчерашние записи на допотопном компьютере несколько раз, они, к своему разочарованию, не нашли ничего хоть сколько-нибудь подозрительного. Официанты, студенты, офисные служащие... Большинство столиков на открытой веранде было свободны, а улица пустынна, даже глазу не за что зацепиться.   
— Это странно, — судя по голосу, Уилсон тоже не ожидал таких результатов их маленького расследования. На всякий случай перемотав запись еще раз, они поблагодарили сговорчивого администратора и вернулись обратно в машину. — Я серьезно. Вы спокойно сидели, на вас даже внимания никто не обращал, а потом подорвались...  
— Баки почувствовал неладное и...  
— Баки почувствовал неладное, — передразнив друга, Сокол закатил глаза. — А ты не думал, что ему, нууу, могло показаться?  
— Нет, — уверенно покачал головой Роджерс. — Не делай из него параноика..  
— Полегче. Во-первых, не Барнса ли мы недавно по всему городу искали, потому что он вышел купить хлеба, а в итоге оказался на Таймс-сквер? А во-вторых, — он дружески положил руку на плечо Стива, — я работал в центре для ветеранов, и подобное поведение: мания преследования, посттравматическое расстройство... это нормально, с этим можно работать. Знаешь, сколько людей нуждается в терапии? Я могу поговорить и...  
— Его не нужно лечить. Баки в норме.  
— Ты сам-то в это веришь? — обычно Стиву нравились честность и прямодушие Уилсона, но только не сейчас.  
— Более чем.  
Все обратную дорогу Роджерс думал над словами Сэма. Да, он прекрасно знал о проблемах Баки, по крайней мере о большинстве из них, но не допускал и мысли о том, что слежка могла тому просто показаться. С одной стороны, за то время, что они жили в Нью-Йорке, Стив ни разу не замечал за другом мании преследования, тот не вел себя как загнанное животное и вообще чувствовал себя прекрасно. Но в то же время подтверждение тому, что их и правда вычислили, так и не нашлось, запись с камеры ничего не дала, Лэнг ничего не выяснил, а сам Роджерс... Разве он бы не среагировал, не понял, что за ними следят, если это действительно было так?  
Он не мог позволить себе сомневаться в Баки и в его вменяемости, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока этим же вечером вернувшись, не обнаружил того на кухне, склонившимся над разобранным пистолетом.   
Четко и будто механически Барнс орудовал шомполом, прочищая ствол, и судя по всему, был настолько увлечен своим занятием, что и не заметил друга, ошарашено застывшего в дверном проеме. И в том, что Баки чистил оставленный ему пистолет, не было ничего странного или пугающего, если не считать то с каким остервенением он это делал и не обращать внимание на разложенные рядом начищенные до блеска ножи... С опозданием понимая, что среди них не только те, что имелись на кухне, но и те, что числились в арсенале Зимнего Солдата, Стив ринулся к другу.   
— Бак? — опустившись на корточки, он осторожно попытался забрать шомпол из рук Барнса. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Эмм... — тот не сразу разжал руку, и только встретившись взглядом с Роджерсом, попытался как-то оправдать себя. — Я... просто не знал чем заняться, вот и все.  
От его натянутой улыбки и растерянного взгляда Стиву стало только хуже. Что там Сокол говорил насчет посттравматического расстройства?


	5. Тысяча ярдов

После инцидента с пусть и не подтвердившейся слежкой Стив больше не мог чувствовать себя в безопасности. Правда больше чем охотившееся за ними правительство или агенты Гидры его волновало состояние Баки. Нет, на первый взгляд с тем было все в порядке. Он не раскачивался на стуле, обхватив себя руками, не порывался сотворить что-нибудь безумное, но Роджерс давно научился читать друга и видел, что того что-то гнетет. Что-то темное, затягивающее и сидящее глубоко в подсознании. Пусть сам бы он никогда это не признал, но Барнсу требовалось помощь.   
На фоне этого брошюра группы реабилитации для ветеранов, брошенная в их почтовый ящик, казалась знаком свыше, даже учитывая то, что Стив прекрасно знал каким образом она туда попала.   
— Смотри что вместе с газетой в ящике было, — Роджерс хотел начать издалека, но провести Баки оказалось не так уж просто.  
— И что это значит? — тот демонстративно скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Стива.  
— Что я волнуюсь, — пожалуй, даже слишком быстро капитулировал он, аккуратно присаживаясь на подлокотник дивана, на котором сидел друг. — Ты должен понимать, в последнее время...  
— Черт, только не говори, что ты хочешь отправить меня в эту хренову группу, — Баки недовольно скривился, и Роджерс буквально почувствовал волны раздражения, наполняющие собой комнату.  
— На нас обоих многое навалилось, и все это не может пройти бесследно, — упорно гнул свою линию Стив. — Да, Ванда помогла тебе, стерла код, но ведь... ведь стресс, напряжение — они никуда не делись, — он с трудом подбирал слова, стараясь не задеть Барнса.  
— Ты накручиваешь себя.  
— Мне так не кажется.  
— Неужели? И что ты предлагаешь? — на секунду Роджерсу даже показалось, что он может одержать победу в этом споре, но, увы... лишь показалось. — Записаться в группу поддержки? Думаешь, они смогут чем-нибудь помочь? Как научиться жить с железным протезом, как перестать вспоминать подвалы Гидры или, может, десятки убитых мною...  
— Хватит, — Стив жестом перебил друга. — Я хочу помочь тебе.  
— Ты здесь и этого достаточно. А это...- Баки ткнул пальцем брошюру, — последствия общения с Сэмом, и даже не думай спорить.  
— Не приплетай его сюда.  
— Да ну? — нахмурился Барнс. — Хочешь сказать, это не Уилсон подбросил это в почтовый ящик? — потянув друга за рукав, он попытался утянуть его к себе на диван. Наверняка, таким образом Баки пытался просто-напросто отвлечь Стива и, нужно сказать, ему это удалось.   
Только спустя несколько часов, когда к Роджерсу снова вернулась способность ясно мыслить, он, убедившись, что Барнс отправился в душ, набрал знакомый номер.  
— Не отвлекаю?  
— Нет? — голос Сэма на том конце звучал сонно и, пожалуй, удивленно. — Что-то случилось?   
— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво отозвался Стив. — Это насчет Баки.  
— Мне приехать? — встрепенулся Уилсон.  
— Нет-нет. Все в порядке.   
— Если все в порядке, то зачем ты мне звонишь? Я, конечно, люблю вас, ребята, но...  
— Я подумал над тем, что ты мне сказал.  
— О том, что Барнса лечить надо? — Сокол усмехнулся в трубку.   
— Это же ты оставил в почтовом ящике брошюру? Я ее прочитал и думаю, что это неплохая идея.   
— А я тебе о чем твержу? Там полно таких же отмороженных как он, — Сэм на секунду замолчал, а потом исправился. — Ладно, пусть не совсем таких же, вряд ли кто-то из них провел полвека в криокамере, но проблемы-то у всех похожие. У меня остались кое-какие контакты, да и с анонимностью там всё в порядке, так что...  
— Почему бы и не попробовать?  
— А ты уверен, что Барнс согласится?   
— Нет, — честно ответил Стив. — Но я постараюсь его уговорить.   
Вопреки ожиданиям Баки Роджерс не стал донимать его уговорами следующие несколько дней, наоборот — сделал все, чтобы друг и думать забыл о той проклятой брошюре. Как бы не так.  
Стив просто не хотел давить на совесть или брать Барнса измором, вместо этого решив получить заветное согласие, атаковав друга в самое неподходящее время. Если тот согласится — дороги назад уже не будет. Уж что-что, а слово Баки держать умел.   
— Сэм сказал, что знает очень хорошую группу реабилитации и может... Бак?  
— Что? — тот недовольно дернул плечом и даже не оторвал взгляд от телевизора, по которому крутили очередной боевик про крутые тачки и смелых парней. — После «Сэм сказал...» я уже не слушал.  
— Терапия, групповые занятия. Встреча будет в эту среду, может сходим? — Стив пошел напролом.  
— Нет, только не начинай снова. Мне кажется, мы все обсудили, — застонал Барнс.  
— Обсудили?  
— Ну, мне так казалось, — он все-таки отвлекся от фильма. — Не знаю, что ты там себе навыдумывал, но эта встреча ничего мне не даст. Бесполезная трата времени.  
— Бааак, мы по пол дня гуляем по городу, смотрим дурацкие шоу, готовим, играем в настольные игры — в общем, только и делаем, что тратим время. А тут ты хотя бы проведешь его с пользой.  
— Никакой пользы от этого не будет, — уперто буркнул Баки.  
— Ну поначалу может и нет...  
— Ты еще и на продолжение рассчитываешь? — фыркнул тот, снова уставившись в телевизор.   
— То есть ты согласен? — Роджерс заискивающе глянул на Барнса, надеясь, что это сработает. Когда-то же срабатывало.  
— Только один раз и только при одном условии.  
— Каком же? — Стив не ожидал, что друг станет торговаться,  
— Я пойду туда один, без Уиллсона и без тебя. Это же вроде анонимные группы, да?  
— Да, но...Сэм там работает, так что...  
— Ладно, — Баки даже не потрудился дослушать. — Но ты туда ни ногой.  
— Договорились, — пожалуй, слишком быстро ответил Стив. Да, он рассчитывал на иной расклад, но и это лучше, чем ничего.   
Правда давая Барнсу обещание не присутствовать на собрании группы и уважать его право на личное пространство, Роджерс и подумать не мог, что сдержать слово будет так трудно. За последние месяцы он привык разделять на двоих все невзгоды, все проблемы и переживания, знать, что Баки чувствует и в чем нуждается. Именно поэтому Стиву было попросту необходимо знать, что такого, о чем он и не догадывается, удастся вытянуть из Барнса куратору.   
Он обещал, что тот пойдет туда один, и свое обещание сдержал. Проводив Сэма и Баки до здания бывшей школы, Роджерс вернулся в машину и следующие полчаса боролся с совестью, прежде чем решил, что как ветеран имеет полное право и даже потребность тоже посещать подобные встречи. Технически он даже не нарушал обещание, данное Баки, ведь пошел друг туда без него и вообще...  
Никакого Капитана Америка или Стива Роджерса в этот момент не существовало. Капюшон, очки, бейдж с чужим именем — элементарные правила маскировки, к которым на таких собраниях прибегал чуть ли не каждый второй.  
Когда Стив вошел в небольшой зал, все разом обернулись к нему, а по рядкам прошел тихий шепоток. На мгновение он даже допустил мысль, что его так быстро раскусили, но нет, это оказалось обычной реакцией на очередного новичка, стыдящегося признаться в том, что ему нужна помощь, и поэтому надвигающего капюшон на глаза.   
Впрочем через пару секунд все уже потеряли к опоздавшему интерес, и только две пары глаз продолжали буравить его. Чтобы не провоцировать Барнса, Стив предпочел занять место как можно дальше от него, подчеркивая, что не собирается посягать на личные границы. Но Баки на это было плевать, он наверняка считал, что Роджерс нарушил договор и собирался устроить дома разнос.   
Подорвавшись с места, Барнс хотел было покинуть зал, но вместо этого привлек внимание куратора, с преувеличенным оптимизмом в голосе окликнувшего его.  
— Хотите чем-то поделиться? Нечасто новички так быстро решаются на это, — мужчина широко улыбнулся. — Поаплодируем...- он вопросительно глянул на Баки, видимо, желая, чтобы тот представился.  
— Джим, — Стива покоробило то, как представился Баки. Он даже не сразу понял, что, по сути, тот даже не придумал псевдонима, просто использовал другую форму своего имени. «Джим» звучало чужеродно и совсем не подходяще для Барнса. Такой вот «Джим» жил в каждой четырехэтажке Бруклина, а Баки — он был один.   
— Поаплодируем Джиму за его смелость.   
— Спасибо, — Баки попятился назад, под натиском десятка любопытных глаз. — Но я...я просто... — не найдя подходящих слов, он плюхнулся обратно на стул, и Стив был благодарен опытному куратору за то, что тот, почувствовав неловкость, быстро разрешил ситуацию.  
— Все в порядке. Соберитесь с мыслями. Мы здесь не заставляем людей насильно делиться историями. Слова появятся сами. Достаточно уже того, что вы представились, — мужчина окинул собравшихся взглядом. — Кстати, среди нас есть еще новички, не так ли?  
Судя по шепоту, прокатившемуся по рядам, новичков на встрече было немало, но никто из них не решился встать и представиться. Что ж, видимо, и здесь Роджерсу предстояло «повести людей за собой».   
— Я опоздал, так что, думаю, стоит извиниться, а заодно и представиться, — поправив кепку, Стив решительно вышел вперед так, чтобы его было видно всем. — Меня зовут Джонни и я только пару месяцев как вернулся с боевых действий. Всю свою жизнь я мечтал служить, и может сейчас в это трудно поверить, но даже врал приемным комиссиям, подменял личные карты, лишь бы попасть в армию. Недобор веса, куча хронических заболеваний — все это стояло между мной и заветной формой, — он выдержал паузу, дав себе маленькую передышку. В конце концов, выворачивать душу перед любопытными слушателями было непросто даже Капитану Америка. — Правда позже мне пришлось понять как далеки оказались мои юношеские мечты от суровой реальности, с которой сталкивается, наверное, каждый солдат. Хотя нельзя сказать, что мне выпала доля рядового бойца. Нет. Уже очень скоро я отличился и заработал такое повышение, о котором большинство и мечтать не может, — Стив грустно усмехнулся, понимая как недалеко он ушел от правды. — Вот только вместе со славой, наградами и всеобщим восхищением на меня лег еще и груз ответственности: сначала за простых солдат, чья кровь до сих пор на моих руках, а потом и за группу особого назначения, назовем это так, — он мельком глянул на Баки, по-прежнему сидевшего низко опустив голову. — Быть командующим, вести людей за собой это... это безумно сложно, и, наверное, я здесь, потому что... потому что до сих пор чувствую это на себе.  
Судя по воцарившейся в зале тишине, речь произвела на присутствующих впечатление, даже излишне жизнерадостный куратор притих. И дело тут было вовсе не в том, что людей поразил рассказ Роджерса, наверняка, каждый здесь видел море крови и не раз нажимал на курок, а в том, что на таких встречах мало кто решался на подобные откровения. И уж точно никогда вперед со своими историями не выходили новички.  
После окончания встречи несколько парней даже подошло к Стиву, скупо выказав ему свое восхищение, а вот Баки... Баки держался подчеркнуто отстраненно, и Роджерс всерьез думал, что в машине его ждет сцена, но Барнс не проронил ни слова и никак не прокомментировал нарушенное обещание, и это стало первой неожиданностью, повлекшей за собой череду не менее приятных событий.  
Вслед за первой встречей они посетили и вторую, и третью... И пусть каждый раз Стиву приходилось отсаживаться от Барнса, он был благодарен другу за то, что тот так и не поднял эту тему и продолжал посещать групповые занятия. Единственное, что огорчало, то, что Баки по-прежнему молчал. Вот только благодаря куратору и общей атмосфере доверия рано или поздно начинал таять даже самый прочный лед. Бывалые солдаты, покалеченные, побитые судьбой и вечно огрызающиеся люди начинали потихоньку раскрываться, решаясь поведать свои истории. Исповедь Барнса оставалась лишь вопросом времени.  
— Можно выступить? Высказаться? — в один из вечеров уже под конец встречи он с грохотом поднялся со своего места. — У меня еще есть время?  
— Конечно, Джим, мы все будем только рады выслушать тебя, — наверняка куратор принял это за свою маленькую победу. Не каждый день один из самых сложных и проблемных членов группы решается наконец открыться. — Может выйдешь вперед? — он пригласил Баки к стойке.  
— Нет, я лучше отсюда, — тот быстро глянул на Стива и, получив одобрительный кивок, поднял вверх металлическую руку, полностью скрытую одеждой и перчаткой. — Прошло уже много времени с тех пор как я выпал с поезда, несущегося на огромной скорости, получил сильнейшие ранения и потерял руку, — глухо произнес Барнс. — Протезом я лучше управляюсь с оружием, чем с чашкой или бритвенными принадлежностями. Боевые ножи, беретта, пистолет-пулемет...- он осекся. — Я в прямом смысле не помню, когда жил нормально, когда был просто парнем, а не солдатом. Долгие годы все, что я видел перед собой — это цель в наведенном прицеле, а потом...Потом все перевернулось с ног на голову, и вот я здесь, снова в Нью-Йорке без целей, перспектив, без понятных мне ориентиров, но зато с паранойей, посттравматическим синдромом, манией преследования и необходимостью проходить терапию. Я долгое время не хотел посещать встречи и... — он поднял глаза на куратора, — до сих пор прихожу сюда, только потому что этого хочет важный для меня человек, и эта речь тоже его заслуга.   
К такому, признаться честно, Роджерс был не готов. Он думал, что если Баки и решится сказать что-то перед аудиторией, то это будут общие фразы, а не настоящее откровение.  
Барнс признал, что слежка была не более чем плодом его воображения, признал то, что нуждается в помощи, и это стало настоящим прорывом. Стиву хотелось подскочить и поаплодировать другу, прижать его к себе, уверить в том, что вместе они справятся со всем. Правда для поздравлений сначала пришлось дождаться пока они вернутся домой и наконец останутся наедине.  
— Это еще что такое? — Баки удивленно выгнул бровь, взглянув на две банки пива, с которыми Роджерс заявился в гостиную. — А как же твой хваленый здоровый образ жизни, здоровое питание и все такое?   
— Один раз можно в виде поощрения, — Стив улыбнулся. — А заодно и мотивации!  
— Мотивации? А отсюда, ну-ка, поподробнее...  
— Ну да, двигаться дальше. Мы же не собираемся на этом останавливаться?  
— На этом? Стив, хватит. В смысле, я сделал это, потому что ты так хотел. Да, терапия пошла на пользу... — он запнулся, — наверно. Но дальше мы справимся сами, — не дожидаясь ответа Стива, он открыл банку и, сделав глоток, торжественно поднял её вверх.


	6. Тысяча двести ярдов

Проснувшись среди ночи, Стив не сразу понял, что его разбудило. Не лаяла соседская собака и тишину улицы не разрывал вой сирены, но ведь что-то заставило его проснуться? Роджерс привык полагаться на свои инстинкты и поэтому сейчас вместо того, чтобы лечь и попытаться заснуть, он рывком сел в кровати и прислушался к тихим шорохам квартиры. Все как обычно: вечно работающее радио на кухне, скрип оконных рам и... Стив напряг слух, надеясь, что ему просто померещились едва слышимые надсадные полувздохи Баки, спящего в соседней комнате.  
Недолго думая, Роджерс поднялся на ноги и осторожно вышел из спальни. С тех пор как он в последний раз точно так же стоял под дверью друга, настороженно вслушиваясь в тишину, прошла уже не одна неделя. Да, Стив догадывался, что умиротворенное спокойствие пары предыдущих дней обернется затишью перед бурей, но не думал, что после кратковременных провалов в памяти, мании преследования Баки настигнут еще и кошмары.   
С первого их дня «мирной жизни» он боялся именно этого. Ужасы войны и спецзаданий порой возвращались ночами и к нему, но разница была в том, что в своих снах Роджерс никого не убивал, над ним не ставили экспериментов и не охотились как на зверя. Что бы сейчас не видел Баки, мечась по подушке, сжав кулаки, это следовало прекратить.  
— Бак! Бак, проснись, — склонившись над другом, Стив тихонько потряс того за плечо. — Бак.  
— Что такое? — спустя пару долгих секунд Барнс сонно приоткрыл глаза. — Стив? Ты чего? — в его голосе слышалась растерянность.  
— Ты метался во сне, — Роджерс присел на кровать. — Кошмары? Что тебе снилось?  
— Ничего? — Баки нахмурился. — То есть я не помню. Все в порядке.  
— Уверен?  
— Абсолютно, — видимо, у Стива был настолько обеспокоенный вид, что друг даже попытался вымученно улыбнуться, чтобы приободрить его. — Всем порой какая-нибудь чушь сниться, так ведь?  
— Ну да, — Роджерс продолжал сверлить Барнса взглядом, но тот спустя пару минут после пробуждения не выглядел обеспокоенно и вряд ли пытался что-то скрыть. — Мне остаться?   
— Не нагнетай, — Баки потрепал его по плечу, а потом легонько подтолкнул, давая понять, что хочет спать, а не трепаться о каком-то гипотетическом кошмаре. — Иди ложись. Я в порядке. Честно.   
Стив не стал с ним спорить, а лишь устало улыбнулся и поплелся к себе. В конце концов, Барнс прав — кошмары снятся всем, и пока не стоит бить тревогу. Иногда сон это лишь сон. Пусть и плохой.  
И то, что на следующее утро Баки как ни в чем не бывало готовил на кухне завтрак, несколько успокоило Роджерса. Друг выглядел бодро и отдохнувши, будто ночного кошмара и в помине не было. За столько времени, проведенного бок о бок, Стив мог вычислить по мельчайшим деталям: отчужденному взгляду или резким ответам, действительно ли все в порядке или Барнс просто пытается скрыть беспокойство.  
К концу дня, ничем не отличающегося от предыдущего, он и думать забыл о кошмаре, вот только расслабляться было рано. Все повторилось. Роджерс будто попал в заколдованный круг и снова подорвался, едва заслышав тихие полустоны-полувзохи за стеной. Буквально залетев в комнату Баки, он увидел как тот уже мечется по подушке, сжимая кулаки и морщась, будто кто-то там, глубоко в подсознании прямо сейчас причиняет ему боль. Стив не мог позволить ему снова мучиться, раз за разом переживая свои грехи.   
На этот раз Барнс проснулся рывком, будто вынырнул из-под воды. Распахнув глаза, он обеспокоенно уставился на Роджерса, словно не понимая где и, главное, с кем находится. К счастью, это наваждение вскоре прошло, Баки взял себя в руки, но вопреки ожиданиям на этот раз дурацких отговорок вроде «все в порядке» или «вали спать» так и не последовало. Поняв, что Стив никуда уходить не собирается, Баки перевернулся на другой бок и следующие полтора часа усиленно делал вид, что спит, пока уже под утро не отрубился по-настоящему.   
Следующей ночью Роджерс даже не стал ложиться. Желая Барнсу спокойной ночи, он уже знал, что вскоре опять будет трясти его за плечи, пытаясь согнать морок.   
— Снова? — на этот раз Баки даже не скрывал своего раздражения, но даже зная, что эта резкость адресована не ему, Стив все равно чувствовал обиду. Ну почему Барнсу всегда проще спрятаться под своей броней, ощетиниться, чем признать очевидное? — Так и будешь меня трясти? Я хоть поспать нормально могу?   
— Бак, я же не просто так тебя бужу. Еще немного и ты стал бы кричать... — осторожно осадил его Роджерс. — Ты снова ничего не помнишь?  
— Не знаю... — Баки вздохнул. — Это будто не мои воспоминания, то есть мои, но... измененные, будто отголоски. Я без понятия, что происходит.  
— Мы выясним, что это такое, — Стив еще не знал, как они будут это делать, но интуитивно чувствовал, что кошмары и призраки прошлого связаны с еще оставшимся где-то в подсознании Зимним Солдатом.   
Вот только поверить в это, видя, как доверчиво Баки прижимается к его боку, было непросто. Может, им стоило раз и навсегда пересмотреть границы личного пространства и перестать разбегаться по разным спальням? В конце концов, даже вечно протестующий Барнс не мог отрицать того, что засыпает куда быстрее, когда поперек его груди лежит рука Роджерса.  
Весь следующий день Стив тщетно пытался придумать план дальнейших действий, перерывал интернет, рассматривал возможность обратиться с проблемой к специалисту и да, конечно же, пытался поговорить обо всем с Баки. Вот только вместо него к ним в квартиру на день будто заглянул тот Джеймс Барнс из тридцать девятого — неугомонный, вечно пропадающий невесть где и полный безумных идей. Стив настолько привык к Баки, сидящему перед телевизором или перебирающему старые газеты, пытаясь нагнать отнятые Гидрой годы, что даже не знал, что и ответить, когда за завтраком друг принялся вдохновенно рассказывать о том, как хорошо бы было избавиться от «нагоняющих тоску» серых стен в ванной, и что сделать это нужно как можно скорее.  
Конечно, Стив чувствовал, что такая активность неспроста, но все же пошел на поводу у Барнса, поехав с ним в строительный магазин, а потом выбирая краску, расстилая газеты, крася стены... Уже к концу дня весь перемазавшийся и даже чуть уставший он пришел к неутешительному выводу, что весь этот спонтанный ремонт был выдуман Баки лишь для одной цели — занять день и вымотать себя настолько, чтобы отрубиться без сновидений, как только голова коснется подушки. С одной стороны, это доказывало, что Барнс осознает проблему, а с другой... Стив не понимал, почему при такой близости тот все еще предпочитает справляться со всем сам, не посвящая в это друга. Он ведь уже давно не хилый подросток, может помочь!  
— Бак, хватит, — когда стрелка часов перевалила за двенадцать, Роджерс решил, что пора заканчивать это представление. — Можем и завтра закончить.  
— Завтра у нас будут и другие дела, — не поворачиваясь, ухмыльнулся Барнс. — Если хочешь, иди спать, я не хочу, — ну вот опять... Стив злился на себя за то, что не мог надавить на друга, увлечь его за собой в спальню, а вместо этого поплелся туда один.   
И проснулся тоже одни. За окном было еще темно, и первой мыслью стало то, что его снова разбудили кошмары Баки, но нет...Из соседней комнаты не доносилось ни вздохов, ни тихих стонов. Хотя это и немудрено. Выйдя из спальни, Стив застал Баки всё еще сидящим на корточках и докрашивающим последнюю стену. Со стороны все это, конечно, выглядело по-домашнему идеалистично, но Роджерс-то знал в чем дело.   
— Ты спать не собираешься?  
— Я же сказал, что всё доделаю, — Барнс передернул печами, будто Стив его отвлекал от чего-то безумно важного.   
— Бак, нужно поспать.  
— Еще успею отоспаться, — он повернулся к другу. — Чем меньше ты будешь меня дергать, тем быстрее я закончу.  
«Отвали и не трогай меня». Барнс закрылся, и даже если бы Роджерс сейчас затеял разговор по душам, из этого все равно бы ничего не вышло. Поэтому, выпив стакан воды, он вернулся к себе и еще долго не мог уснуть, в тайне надеясь, что Баки придет к нему. Но нет... Еще несколько раз за ночь Стив сонно приоткрывал глаза, улавливая пробивающуюся полоску света под дверью, и уговаривал себя поверить, что друг всего лишь забыл выключить свет и уже давно мирно спит.   
Хотя на утро по внешнему виду Барнса можно было решить, что спал тот от силы пару часов. На то, что он клевал носом, с отсутствующим взглядом сидя над яичницей с беконом, еще можно было закрыть глаза, но ближе к вечеру его усталость становила все заметнее — Баки попросту вырубался на ходу.   
Разумеется, ни на какие новые свершения его не хватило, наоборот, вместо того, чтобы убирать последствия спонтанного ремонта, всю вторую половину дня они провели за просмотром фильма, большую часть которого Барнс пропустил, задремав. А Стив... Стив сидел рядом, боясь не то что пошевелиться, он даже дышать старался как можно тише, оберегая спокойный сон друга. Хотя, «сон» это громко сказано...  
Роджерс чувствовал себя доморощенным детективом, но за пару дней ему не составило труда выяснить, что Баки нашел свой способ бороться с кошмарами. Целый день он словно зомби слонялся по квартире, буквально засыпая на ходу, или дремал, а поздно вечером подолгу возился на кухне, стараясь не шуметь и не привлекать к себе внимания.  
Вот только это было невозможно. Стив контролировал едва ли не каждый шаг друга, по-прежнему оставаясь немым свидетелем этой его борьбы с кошмарами.   
Обычно Барнс наливал себе кофе и усаживался напротив окна и первое время внимательно слушал радио, заполнял блокноты или читал, а потом начинал клевать носом. Стоя в дверном проеме, Роджерс прекрасно видел, как друг медленно погружается в сон, а потом резко вздрагивает, распахивая глаза, и потерянно озирается по сторонам.  
Стив не раз задавался вопросом — что же видит Баки в своих кошмарах? Войну, подвалы Гидры, снайперский прицел? Может, им стоило вернуться на групповые собрания? Там наверняка сталкивались с подобными случаями. Вот только Барнса затащить туда снова не представлялось возможным. Он ведь продолжал делать вид, что все в порядке... Правда, с каждым днем это выходило у него все хуже.  
Баки замыкался в себе, почти не высовывался из комнаты, видимо, желая создать иллюзию спокойного сна. Этим он делал хуже не только себе, но и Стиву, у которого сердце сжималось от одного представления о том, что друг сидит в соседней комнате в темноте и раз за разом прогоняет в голове обрывки кошмаров и старых воспоминаний. Роджерс отчаянно хотел помочь Баки, но каждый раз натыкался на стену молчания. Он понимал, что Барнс на встречу не пойдет и будет отпираться до последнего.  
Выждав еще пару ночей, Стив тихонько подошел к спальне друга и, прислушавшись, резко распахнул дверь, лишая того возможности притвориться. Хотя... было бы забавно попытайся Барнс прикинуться спящим, на деле же он даже не шелохнулся, продолжая сидеть поверх покрывала, поджав ноги под себя и удивленно глядя на Роджерса.   
— Стив?  
— Ты не спишь.  
— Очень наблюдательно, — не удержался и съязвил Баки. Честно говоря, Роджерс думал, что друг начнет отпираться, но видимо тот решил, что с него хватит, или же кошмары и отсутствие сна мучили его настолько, что молчать дальше было невозможно.   
— Бак, я в курсе, что с тобой творится, ты не спишь уже почти неделю, — Стив старался, чтобы в его голосе не слышалось жалости.  
— Капитан Америка растерял все свои навыки? — Баки прищурился. — Я сплю.  
— Днем? Серьезно? Ты ведь должен понимать, что это не выход, — Стив скрестил руки на груди. — Когда дремлешь урывками, тебе, может, ничего и не снится, но это не значит, что проблемы нет. Наоборот, ты еще больше мучаешь себя!  
— Думаешь, я этого не понимаю? — Баки обессиленно откинулся на кровать. Несмотря на все то, что Стив сделал, отвоевав Зимнего Солдата у Гидры, Барнс все еще не привык к тому, что и его теперь могут защищать и оберегать.   
— Мы можем обратиться к специалистам, найти какого-нибудь врача, — Роджерс присел рядом, — умеющего держаться язык за зубами.  
— Звучит не очень, — скривился Баки. — Да и с меня хватит психотерапии.  
— Но мы должны хоть что-то предпринять.   
— Только при одном условии.  
— Снова? — Стив закатил глаза. И с каких пор он стал таким провокатором? Хотя нет, еще уговаривая пойти на танцы в далеких тридцатых, друг частенько прибегал к шантажу. — И что на этот раз ты придумал?  
— Ничего такого. Просто давай подстрахуемся, прежде чем отправлять меня к мозгоправу? — он на секунду задумался. — Давай так, если сегодняшняя ночь пройдет спокойно, то значит все в порядке, все прошло, а если нет... так нет. Кошмары не снились мне, — Барнс принялся загибать пальцы, — вот уже неделю.  
— Мне кажется, ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, — укоризненно покачал головой Роджерс. — Они не снились тебе, только потому что ты и не спал толком.  
— Сегодня для чистоты эксперимента могу продрыхнуть хоть десять часов к ряду.  
— Для чистоты эксперимента я должен остаться с тобой.  
— Неплохая попытка, Стив, — Барнс притянул его к себе за шею и крепко поцеловал. — Тогда я в душ?  
— Не думай, что у тебя получится вымотать меня до такой степени, что я не замечу как ты вместо того, чтобы спать, вливаешь в себя литры кофе, — Роджерс усмехнулся, а Баки, стянув с себя майку, поднялся с кровати и скрылся в ванной.

*** 

Утром Стив обнаружил Барнса тихо сопящим у себя под боком. Судя по высоко поднявшемуся солнцу, они и правда проспали часов десять.   
Он не верил в такие совпадения, но эта ночь действительно прошла спокойно, а за ней еще и еще одна. Будто договариваясь, Баки заранее заключил сделку с дьяволом и теперь до поры до времени наслаждался спокойным сном в объятиях Роджерса, поминутно ожидая, когда же страхи, засевшие в подсознании, снова прорвутся наружу.  
Правда уже очень скоро Стиву выпала возможность убедиться в том, что божественная сила не имела никакого отношения к избавлению от кошмаров, более того, удача или контроль над собой здесь тоже был не причем. Спокойным сном Баки был обязан лишь баночке со снотворным, совершенно случайно обнаруженным Роджерсом в ванной несколько дней спустя.   
— Даже не пытайся оправдываться, — он редко выходил из себя и еще реже злился на Барнса, но это уже переходило все границы. О каком доверии может идти речь, когда все попытки помочь разбиваются о тупое упрямство? — Я просто не понимаю — зачем? Бак, черт возьми...  
Барнс, до этого мирно ковыряющийся в тарелки с бобами, сначала не понял в чем дело, а потом, увидев в руках друга баночку с таблетками, тяжело вздохнул:  
— Мне они помогают. И тебе не говорил, потому что...потому что знаю все твои душеспасительные проповеди наизусть.  
— Проповеди? Я готов сделать ради тебя что угодно, уже делал, а ты...  
— А я в состоянии помочь себе сам, — Роджерс едва ли удержался о того, чтобы не напомнить Баки о тех днях, когда тот лежал без протеза и пошевелиться без его помощи не мог. — Мне нужна не нянька, мне нужен... просто Стив. Да и вообще, — он скривился, — даже Капитан Америка иногда оказывается бессилен.  
— С чего ты решил? — более-менее успокоившись, Роджерс сел напротив и испытующе уставился на друга. Что ж, судя по всему, им предстоял серьезный разговор.  
— Я сам не знаю из-за чего эти кошмары начались, я не знаю, что в них происходит... Черт возьми, да я ничего не знаю!   
— Тшшш, — Стив накрыл руку Баки своей. — Что ты видишь?  
— Думаешь, если я не смог разобрать этот калейдоскоп из криков и выстрелов, то ты сможешь? — друг невесело усмехнулся, но Роджерс и правда надеялся, что уж он, взглянув на всё стороны, сложит картинку.  
— Бак.  
— Ладно, ладно... Если тебе не хватает хорроров по телику, то пожалуйста, — он прикрыл глаза. — В кошмаре я почти всегда Зимний Солдат. Это словно воспоминания, но искаженные. Я убиваю, меня убивают, хрипы, взрывы, жертвы. Родители Старка тоже там бывают, правда редко. Гораздо чаще мелькает парень... не знаю кто это. Стив, а ведь я помню всех своих жертв, и его... его я точно не убивал, — Баки перевел дыхание. — Он приходит ко мне чаще всего, сначала улыбается, вроде бы шутит, а потом... в него всаживают пуль пять, не меньше. И каждый раз его затухающий взгляд, растрепанные светлые, почти седые волосы и женский крик...  
— Как ты сказал? — Роджерс сглотнул ком в горле. Лучше бы он ошибался. — Седые волосы? Мне кажется, я знаю о ком ты говоришь, и ты... ты его точно не убивал.  
— Что? Я понимаю, что ты хочешь мне помочь, но не нужно...  
— Я знаю его, — достав телефон, Стив быстро нашел в сети архивную новостную сводку о Заковии. — Это ведь он снится тебе?   
— Да, но... что за черт? Откуда? — теперь Баки выглядел напугано. Напряженно вглядываясь в изображение близнецов, он еще даже не знал, насколько все может быть плохо.  
— Это брат Ванды, Пьетро Максимофф. Он погиб во время сражением с Альтроном. Ты наверняка читал о том, что тогда случилось, его буквально изрешетили пули. Он погиб на глаза Клинта, — Роджерсу не хотелось углубляться в подробности, но точно так же ему не хотелось и переходить к своей страшной догадке. — Проникнув в твою голову, Ванда, видимо, не только стрела код, но и... не знаю. Слияние разумов не прошло бесследно.  
— И что с этим делать? Я не хочу каждую ночь просыпаться от ее крика и видеть мертвого пацана, его кровь не на моих руках!   
— Теперь мы знаем причину и...  
— Попросим Ванду снова прочистить мне мозги? Ну уж нет, с меня хватит.  
— Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, а пока, — он протянул Барнсу баночку со снотворным, — просто позволь мне о тебе позаботиться.


	7. Тысяча четыреста ярдов

Стив так хотел построить их с Баки жизнь заново, без «Гидры», без ЩИТа, без всякой необходимости хвататься за оружие, заслышав шаги на лестничной площадке, что сейчас с трудом признавал то, что покой им может только сниться.   
Сниться... Сейчас это больше смахивало на каламбур. Баки продолжали мучить кошмары, а все что мог Стив — признать свою ошибку. Ему так хотелось, чтобы у них все было хорошо, что он старательно не замечал первых звоночков, приведших к тому, что вся их вроде бы тщательно выстроенная и налаженная жизнь покатилась к чертям. И в этом Роджерс винил не Барнса, казавшегося лишь жертвой обстоятельств, и не Ванду, сделавшую все, что в ее силах, а только себя.  
Он тянул слишком долго: сначала игнорировал предупреждения Т`Чаллы, потом не слушал Сокола, а сейчас тянул со звонком Ванде. Хотя на этот раз причиной был не только Баки. Присутствие в его снах Пьетро не оставляло простора для воображения. Ванда оказалась слишком не опытна, а код Зимнего Солдата слишком сложен. Такое вмешательство в разум не могло пройти бесследно, но Стив, никогда не доверявший магии, в этот раз почти поверил, что все обошлось. Но не тут-то было...  
— Что случилось? — Ванда подняла трубку почти мгновенно, и первый же ее вопрос поставил Роджерса в тупик. Девушка будто чувствовала что-то неладное, и от этого стало не по себе. Он хотел начать разговор издалека и попытаться подготовить ее перед тем как рассказать о Пьетро. Уж Стив-то не понаслышке знал как долго затягиваются подобные раны.  
— Я бы мог соврать, но... ты что-то почувствовала?  
— Не нужно быть ведьмой, чтобы обо всем догадаться по твоему голосу, — она выдержала паузу. — Что-то с Джеймсом, да?  
— Неужели я правда так предсказуем? — Роджерс вздохнул. Посторонние люди видели их насквозь, в то время как они сам не могли разобраться в себе. — Бак не в порядке, и нам... нам бы не помешала твоя помощь. Снова.   
— Я сделала все, что от меня требовалось, — теперь уже голос Ванды звучал растерянно и даже расстроено. — Что бы с ним не происходило, сомневаюсь, что смогу разобраться с этим.  
— Не думаю, — уклончиво отозвался Стив. — Это касается тебя. У него случаются провалы в памяти, иногда он дезориентируется, не понимает, что делает или не знает зачем, но все это ерунда по сравнению с кошмарами. Конечно, с такими симптомами нам прямая дорога к психиатру, но...  
— Но? Не тяни. Что еще?  
— Ему снится Пьетро. Едва ли не каждую ночь. У Зимнего Солдата было достаточно жертв, достаточно тех, кто может мучить его во снах, но нет. Он видит Пьетро, с которым никогда даже не встречался. Ванда, только ты можешь...  
— Пьетро? — голос девушки дрогнул. — Стив, ты... Ты ошибся, этого не может быть, нет.  
— Это он, я уверен. Понимаю, что это не так просто принять, но...  
— Я не могла передать ему свои воспоминания или чувства. Я не могла ему навредить.  
— Ванда, успокойся, ты ни в чем не виновата, — Роджерс старался говорить вкрадчиво и осторожно, хотя на деле понимал, что все эти симптомы как раз таки следствие вмешательства магии.  
— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я еще раз проникла в голову Джеймса? Это безумие. Я не буду этого делать. Прости, Стив.  
— Я все прекрасно понимаю, но что если ему станет хуже? Что если Солдат вернется? — произносить вслух свои опасения было... странно. До этого он не рассказывал о страхах за Баки даже Сэму.  
— Мы можем попросить помощи у Т`Чаллы, — спустя несколько секунд тишины предложила Ванда. — Целители Ваканды тоже занимались Джеймсом, может, они смогут разобраться.  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Стив. Да, целители могли бы помочь, но он был пока не уверен стоит ли распространяться о проблемах Баки. Кто знает, что предпримет на это Т`Чалла? Сочтет ли его опасным, решит ли запереть в Ваканде, попытается ли отнять? — Но спасибо за совет.  
— Это меньшее, что я могу для вас сейчас сделать.  
— Ты и так сделала для нас многое.  
— Хотелось бы в это верить, — грустно отозвалась девушка.   
От разговора у Стива осталось двоякое впечатление. Следовало сразу догадаться, что она примется во всем винить себя и откажется во второй раз вторгаться в разум Баки. Тем более после того как он стал видеть Пьетро. Воспоминания о брате были для Ванды слишком личными и болезненными, чтобы делиться ими с кем-то. Тем более против своей воли, тем более с едва ли не посторонним человеком. Роджерс представить себе не мог, что бы на месте Ванды чувствовал он. Что бы он чувствовал, укради кто-то его мысли и воспоминания о Баки.   
Но с другой стороны, несмотря на решительный отказ Ванда подала надежду на то, что если не она, то жрецы Ваканды уж точно помогут Барнсу. Правда и тут всё оказалось не так-то просто.  
Т’Чалла вышел на связь быстро, буквально через сутки он лично связался со Стивом.  
— Ванда рассказала о вашей с Барнсом проблеме, — его голос звучал так решительно и уверенно, что на секунду Роджерс позволил себе поверить в то, что у короля припасен какой-то секрет, и он знает, что делать. — Но мои жрецы бессильны. Они не маги и не колдуны. Ванда в разы сильнее каждого из них.  
— Да, да, я знаю это, но... Можно хоть попытаться? — Стив грустно улыбнулся в трубку. — Я буду использовать каждую возможность, чтобы помочь Баки.  
— Ты ведь наверняка думал о том, что твоя помощь может обернуться против него? Разум Барнса сломлен, слишком многие вторгались в него и перекраивали под себя, — он выдержал паузу. — Я не допущу того, чтобы после очередного вмешательства Зимний Солдат вернулся.   
— Он не вернется. Ванда стерла код.  
— Ванда сама не знает, что она тогда сделала, — жестко оборвал его Т’Чалла. — Если Барнс станет опасен для окружающих, я буду вынужден принять меры.  
— Принять меры? — Роджерс начал догадываться к чему ведет король Ваканды.  
— Оградить Барнса. Для его же безопасности.  
— Что это значит? Он не один из роботов Старка, он не запрограммированное оружие, он человек, и мы не может так поступать с ним! — при необходимости Стив был готов выступить и против Т’Чаллы. — Он только начал возвращаться к нормальной жизни, и он ее заслужил.  
— Я лишь предупредил тебя.  
— Да... я понял, — не попрощавшись, Роджерс положил трубку. Разговор не принес облегчения. Как раз-таки наоборот — кажется, только что у них стало на одну проблему больше.   
Но для начала требовалось бросить все силы для решения первостепенных задач на месте. А именно — рассказать о результатах разговоров Баки. Конечно, проще было держать его в неведении и лишний раз не беспокоить, но Стив терпеть не мог недомолвок между ними, и разве не он сам пару минут назад говорил королю Ваканды о том, что Барнс человек и не заслуживает, чтобы к нему относились как к безликому оружию?  
— Я разговаривал с Вандой, — Роджерс внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Баки на свои слова, но интереса на лице того так и не появилось. — И с Т’Чаллой тоже.  
— И? — Барнс меланхолично перелистнул газету. Свежий номер «Нью-Йорк Таймс», ну конечно... После Зимнего Солдата, буквально увешенного электронными устройствами, Баки старался практически не пользоваться гаджетами. — Узнал много нового?  
— Не то чтобы, — Стив предпочел пропустить шпильку мимо ушей. — Ванда отказалась нам помочь. Но ее тоже можно понять. Для нее стало неожиданностью, что... ну, у тебя появились побочные эффекты.  
— То есть то, что она облажалась?  
— Это грубо, Бак.  
— А подсунуть мне воспоминания о своем братце не грубо? — у Баки будто включилась защитная реакция, и вместо того, чтобы как раньше отрицать проблемы, он первым перешел в наступление. В последние дни Роджерс не мог даже просчитать на какую его реплику Барнс огрызнется, а какая его и вовсе разозлит.  
— Хватит, ни она, ни Т`Чалла не желают нам зла. Наоборот, они хотят помочь.  
— Т’Чалла? — вот теперь Барнс выглядел заинтересованно. Все-таки с правителем Ваканды у него сложились специфические отношения, основанные на чувстве уважения и, в некоторой степени, вины.  
— Да, с ним я тоже разговаривал, но... — Стив пытался подбирать слова как можно осторожнее, — у него слишком радикальные методы.  
— Я представляю, — Барнс усмехнулся. — «Методы» Черной Пантеры как раз по мне.  
— Пока что нам удается контролировать твои кошмары с помощью снотворного, — он как мог игнорировал провокации Баки. — Оно ведь помогает?  
— Здорово, что ты наконец это понял.  
Роджерс не стал отвечать на очередную колкость. Он как мог сдерживался, понимая, что этот период нужно просто перетерпеть. Они найдут как избавиться от кошмаров и всего остального, а пока оставалось только мириться с путающимися мыслями, накатывающей тошнотой после таблеток, с тем, что теперь Баки предпочитает оставаться дома, зашторивая все окна, вместо того, чтобы гулять по городу, или пялиться часами в стену. Стив видел, как ему тяжело и изо всех сил пытался помочь, но все чаще ощущал свою бесполезность. Так трепетно оберегаемое личное пространство постепенно сходило на нет, и он пытался каждую свободную минут находиться рядом с Барнсом хоть как-то подбадривая его.   
Роджерс всегда знал, что их отношения, как бы глупо это ни звучало, «особенные». Он никогда не воспринимал Баки только как любовника, и даже про себя никогда не называл их отношения романтическими. Все эти ярлыки ограничивали и тянули за собой целую череду стереотипов, а Стиву было достаточно осознания того, что у него есть человек, который готов быть рядом не только в светлые дни, который готов подержать и всегда придет на помощь.  
Вот только их жизнь все-таки состояла не только из бесконечных войн, погонь за злодеями и пряток с правительством, существовала и другая сторона — обыденная. Иногда «прийти помощь» заключалось не в том, чтобы прикрыть друга щитом или подстрелить снайпера, уже наведшего прицел, а в том, чтобы просто обнять или успокоить медленным поцелуем.  
Стив, правда, до сих пор не привык вот так открыто, не боясь никого, подтверждать свои чувства действиями. Каждый раз проводя по волосам Баки или касаясь его щеки, он вспоминал о том, что когда-то в их юности подобные жесты были непозволительны. Хотя обычно Барнс не давал этим мыслям развиться, перенимая инициативу.  
— Стив? — Баки, сидящий на краю кровати, инстинктивно напрягся, когда тот, подойдя сзади, осторожно обвил руками его плечи. — Ты чего?  
— Мне обязательно нужен повод? — Роджерс смущенно улыбнулся, уткнувшись в сгиб между плечом и шеей. — Просто хочу тебя немного отвлечь, тебе нужно расслабиться хотя бы ненадолго.  
— Расслабиться? — в голосе Барнса, наверное, впервые за пару дней послышались озорные нотки. — Капитану Америка невтерпеж? — он ухмыльнулся и, ловко поменяв их местами, уже через пару секунд навис над Стивом.  
— Бак, я просто...  
— Дай угадаю... «Хотел помочь»? — усевшись на бедра Роджерса, он поспешно стянул футболку, вместе с которой соскользнула и резинка для волос, до этого удерживающая отросшие пряди в пучке. — Хотя я даже не подумаю отказаться.  
Стиву хотелось сказать, чтобы тот заткнулся и уже быстрее приступил к делу, но вместо этого он наслаждался тем, что его нехитрые манипуляции помогли оживить и действительно отвлечь Баки. Судя по загнанному дыханию и поцелуям-укусам, ни о чем другом тот сейчас и думать не мог... Да и Роджерс тоже.  
Уж что-что, а целоваться Барнс умел. Жарко, требовательно, так что у Стива пальцы на ногах поджимались. Все, что он чувствовал в этот момент — это Баки, его потрескавшиеся губы, горячее дыхание и пальцы, сначала медленно оглаживающие грудь, а потом, спустившись ниже, ловко нырнувшие под резинку домашних штанов. Роджерс не сопротивлялся ни секунды и не просил притормозить, а наоборот осторожно подался вперед, толкаясь Баки в бедро, и это, кажется, только больше раззадоривало. Стянув штаны Стива вместе с боксерами до лодыжек, тот осторожно сжал его член и, получив в ответ надсадный вздох, с мстительной улыбкой продолжил поцелуй.  
Зажмурившись, Роджерс полностью отдался ощущениям, отвечая стоном на каждое движение, на каждое прикосновение. В какой-то момент он будто растворился в бесконечных ласках и поцелуях, а очнулся от собственного хрипа.   
Распахнув рот, Стив попытался вздохнуть, но кислорода отчаянно не хватало. Барнс его больше не целовал, а вместо этого, придавив к кровати, сжимал его шею. Роджерс даже не знал, что напугало больше — удушение, совсем не напоминающее игру, или пустые глаза и полубезумное лицо Баки, нависающее над ним.   
Это продолжалось каких-то несколько мгновений. А потом, придя в себя, Стив рывком скинул Барнса и быстро вжал того в матрас, заламывая руку и фиксируя на месте. Баки даже не сопротивлялся, хотя было понятно, что навыков Солдата хватило бы, чтобы блокировать прием, но вместо этого он растерянно смотрел на Роджерса через плечо, будто не понимая, что только что совершил.   
Хотя... скорей всего, он и правда не понимал. Всё повторилось как и в тот раз, когда Барнс ушел в магазин и не вернулся или остервенело чистил оружие. Вот только тогда Стив не сомневался в том, что сможет контролировать его, что друг не опасен. Каким же самонадеянным идиотом он был!


	8. Тысяча шестьсот ярдов

Последние события буквально выбили у Стива почву из-под ног. У него уже не осталось иллюзий насчет Зимнего Солдата, отвоевывающего себе все больше места в разуме Баки.  
Роджерс будто находился на задании, круглосуточном бесконечном задании без четкой цели и хоть какого-нибудь оружия. Он был настороже двадцать четыре часа в сутки, не сводил глаз с Барнса, который с каждым днем становился все более странным, замкнутым и, чего уж кривить душой, агрессивным. Теперь Стив не мог этого отрицать. Сняв розовые очки, он оказался один на один с той реальностью, в которую собственноручно затащил их обоих. К сожалению, всю серьезность их положения он осознал только тогда, когда его чуть не придушили. Одно дело — резкие слова, на которые Барнс никогда и не скупился, и совсем другое — неприкрытое насилие.  
Самым разумным решением было позвонить Т’Чалле, но это значило бы полностью вверить судьбу Баки в руки короля. А Стив... Стив не мог предать друга и позволить снова запереть его или поместить в криокамеру. Хотя Барнс все понимал и, считай, добровольно заключил сам себя под стражу, заперся в квартире, предпочитая не высовываться на улицу. Изо дня в день Роджерс наблюдал одну и ту же картину и у него сердце сжималось от того, что самым строгим надзирателем для Баки был он сам. Стив едва ли не каждый день предпринимал попытки вытащить его из дома. С одной стороны, прогулки всегда шли Барнсу на пользу, а с другой, Роджерс теперь просто боялся оставить его одного.  
Обычно друг остро реагировал на подобные предложения. В конце концов, он тоже отлично знал Стива и с легкостью разгадывал его планы. «Хватит нянчиться со мной», «я в состоянии сам сходить в супермаркет», «гуляй один, если тебе так хочется» эти и десятки других отговорок Роджерс слышал едва ли не ежедневно, радуясь лишь тому, что среди них больше не звучало «со мной всё в порядке». Барнс прекрасно понимал, что с ним происходит.  
Иногда Стиву все-таки удавалось вытащить его в магазин, и тогда он исподтишка наблюдал за другом, поражаясь тому каким умиротворенном и «обычным» тот выглядит, толкая тележку перед собой, внимательно изучая баночки или придирчиво выбирая фрукты. В такие моменты без особых усилий можно было вообразить, что у них все в порядке, но Роджерс знал, что расслабляться нельзя ни на секунду. Он был готов мгновенно среагировать на любую мелочь. В буквальном смысле.  
Но Зимний Солдат ни на йоту не уступал ему в подготовке. Он умел двигаться стремительно и почти бесшумно. Вот только что вроде бы стоял рядом, а через пару секунд его уже нет.   
Стиву потребовалось не больше мгновения, чтобы сориентироваться, прежде чем в паре десятков метров раздался истошный крик. Его сердце пропустило удар, когда металлическая рука впечаталась в грудь какого-то парня. Несколько точных ударов и тот уже лежал ничком, а Баки прижимал его коленом к полу.  
В магазине началась неразбериха: женщины кричали, а испуганные работники жались к прилавкам, никто не решался подойти и разнять их. Но этого уже и не требовалось. Увидев подскочившего Стива, Барнс демонстративно поднял руки.  
— Чертов кошелек! Посмотри в кармане, — он кивнул какой-то девчонке, стоявшей в первых рядах, и та, выскочив вперед, быстро охлопала куртку «пострадавшего», и правда выудив оттуда кошелек, судя по восторженному вздоху, принадлежавший ей.  
— Охрана! — едва осознав, что в этот раз Баки сыграл роль героя, Роджерс попытался увести друга подальше отсюда, а воришку передать в руки охраны. Вот только все оказалось не так просто.  
— Блять, ты мне руку вывихнул! Совсем что ли с головой не дружишь, урод?! В следующий раз тебя встречу, сам так нагну! — договорить ему не удалось. Оттолкнув Стива, Барнс бросился на обидчика с такой яростью будто и правда помутнился рассудком. Удар, за ним еще один. Парень снова упал на пол, но это не оставило Барнса. Даже Капитан Америка, обладающий недюжей силой, не сразу смог оттащить друга. Тот вцепился будто пёс, продолжая наносить хаотичные удары, пока залитое кровью лицо воришки не запрокинулось, а охранники на пару со Стивом не скрутили ему руки.  
— Полицию! Кто-нибудь, скорее! — закричала какая-то женщина в толпе. Только этого им не хватало. Уж офицеров-то точно не проведет кепка или натянутый на глаза капюшон. Вот, наверное, Старк удивится, если разыскиваемых Капитана Америка и Зимнего Солдата задержит обыкновенный бруклинский полицейский, да еще и по обвинению в избиении.  
— Постойте, не нужно никого вызывать, — придерживая Барнса одной рукой, Стив поднялся с пола и попятился назад. Работники магазина, покупатели и просто зеваки обступили их плотным кольцом, отрезая путь к отступлению. — Я думаю, здесь она не нужна, — он крепче прижал к себе Баки и выразительно глянул на охранников. В этот момент Роджерс ненавидел сам себя. Будь на месте Барнса кто угодно другой, он бы собственноручно доставил нарушителя в ближайшее отделение, а сейчас... сейчас был вынужден сделать все лишь бы обезопасить друга.  
Деньги всегда были легким способом избежать проблем, а Стив всегда презирал и тех, кто берет, и в особенности тех, кто дает взятки. Но вот теперь рядом с избитым мужчиной на полу лежала пара мятых купюр, а Стив, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в здоровую руку Баки, потащил его домой.  
Впрочем, тот это вряд ли понимал и собирался говорить «спасибо». Весь путь от магазина до квартиры Барнс не проронил и слова, то ли еще находясь в шоке, то ли просто не понимая, что только что произошло. Так или иначе, Роджерса его безвольность выводила из себя. Да, он понимал, что речь идет о ментальном здоровье, но раньше Баки хоть пытался с этим бороться, оправдывался, злился, а сейчас будто опустил руки.   
— Хватит молчать! Почему ты постоянно закрываешься в себе, почему никогда мне ничего не говоришь?! Неужели это так сложно, Бак? — как только за ними захлопнулась дверь, Стив прижал Барнса к стене. Он сам знал ответы на все эти вопросы, знал, что ничего не может требовать от человека, столько времени проведшего в криокамере, но... Даже у Капитана Америка иногда не хватает терпения. — Одно слово — и мы бы разобрались с этим воришкой вместе. Но нет... Ты чуть не убил его, понимаешь? Еще немного и бедняга остался бы там лежать с проломленным черепом, — он хорошенько встряхнул друга за плечи, но на лице Баки не промелькнуло ровным счетом никакой реакции. — Я знаю, что ты не можешь это контролировать, но я-то на что?  
— Ты понимаешь, что несешь сейчас полную хрень? — наконец заговорил Барнс.  
— Да, понимаю, — Стив обессилено опустил руки. — Прости. Я на самом деле злюсь на себя.  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — Баки грустно улыбнулся и стянул куртку, перепачканную чужой кровью.  
— Я думал, что справлюсь, что что-нибудь придумаю. Вот только когда дело касается тебя... не могу мыслить объективно, — он на секунду замолчал. — Но знаю, кто может.  
— Делай то, что считаешь нужным, — кажется, вспышка гнева все-таки произвела на Баки впечатление, и Роджерс надеялся, что друг понял, что злился он не столько на него, сколько на ситуацию, в которую они себя загнали. Справлять с этим в одиночку больше не было ни сил, ни желания.  
— Стив? Ты редко звонишь по радостным поводам, — Сокол поднял трубку после первого гудка. — Скажи, что у вас ничего не приключилось.  
— Я бы рад, но... нам нужна твоя помощь.   
Не задавая лишних вопросов, Сэм тут же сорвался с места. Стив знал, что он будет у них настолько скоро, как это вообще возможно, но все равно под пристальным взглядом Баки нервно мерил гостиную шагами. Роджерс пытался взять себя в руки, но раз за разом в его голове всплывал образ Барнса, перепачканного в чужой крови. Мог ли он забить того беднягу насмерть? На этот вопрос не хотелось знать ответа. Было сложно признаться себе в том, что случись такое, он вел бы себя точно так же — вместо того, чтобы связать или обезвредить, друга, старался бы ему помочь.  
Тряхнув головой и отогнав ненужные мысли, Стив сходил за аптечкой и в полном молчании опустился на колени перед Баки. Следовало обработать тому сбитые костяшки и ссадины. Он проделывал такое не раз, и не два, механические действия и знакомый травяной запах мази успокаивали и отвлекали. Роджерс заботился о своем самом дорогом человеке, а остальное, по сути, было не так уже важно.  
Он затруднялся сказать сколько времени прошло, прежде чем едва ли не медитативную тишину квартиры прорезал дверной звонок. Стив вздрогнул, рывком возвратившись в ту реальность, где он не мог самостоятельно справиться с Баки.   
— Так, ну, по крайней мере, вы оба живы, — без приглашения Сэм прошел в гостиную. — Фу, чем у вас здесь воняет? Нужно прове... Это еще что такое?! — он замер, удивленно уставившись на перебинтованную кисть Барнса. — Так это ты об этом хотел поговорить? Какого черта, Роджерс?  
Вместо ответа Стив выразительно глянул на Уилсона, надеясь, что тому хватит проницательности для того, чтобы замолчать и понять, что их разговор не предназначен для ушей Баки.  
— Ладно, кажется, без глотка кофе или чего-нибудь покрепче я эту историю не переварю, — вздохнул Сэм, пройдя на кухню.  
— Я наведу тебе, — Роджерс понимал, что это дешевый фарс, и от таких уловок ему было только хуже, но в присутствии Баки он просто не смог бы объективно изложить сложившуюся ситуацию.   
— Давай без вступлений. Я сам вижу, что у вас какая-то хрень творится, так что обойдёмся без трогательной речи в духе «мой бедный Баки», — поставив чайник кипятиться, Сокол уселся за стол и выжидающе уставился на Стива. — Барнс слетел с катушек и мне интересно почему.  
— Прости, что сорвал с места и вызвал, но это и правда...  
— Давай тезисно. Мы вроде как друзья. Не такие как вы с Барнсом, — он усмехнулся, — но все же. Ты позвал. Я пришел.  
— И я жалею, что не позвонил тебе раньше.   
— Он терялся в городе, мучился от провалов в памяти, чистил оружие, страдал от паранойи, что на этот раз?  
— Ему стали сниться кошмары, и не только воспоминания из прошлой жизни, не только Зимний Солдат, но и Пьетро.   
— Пьетро? — Сэм округлил глаза. — Это тот который..?  
— Да, брат Ванды. Ее воспоминания, ее чувства? Не знаю, как это вышло, но, стерев код, она передала их Баки.  
— Даже так... — Уилсон присвистнул. — Насколько все плохо?  
— Настолько, что Т`Чалла предлагал его... оградить, — предвидя следующий вопрос, Стив поспешно добавил. — Я, естественно, отказался. Баки начал принимать таблетки, снотворное. С помощью них мы избавились от кошмаров, и я подумал, что... что смогу справиться один. Так я думал вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, — Роджерс тактично умолчал о том, что Барнс пытался его задушить во время весьма жаркой прелюдии и что уверенность в своих силах пошатнулась как раз после этого.  
— С этого места поподробней, — Сэм нахмурился. — Только не говори, что он убил кого-то.  
— Не самая удачная шутка, хотя ты не так уж далек от истины.  
— То есть? Ты же не хочешь сказать, что...  
— Сегодня в магазине Баки заметил парня, мелкого воришку, стянувшего у кого-то кошелек. Не сказав ни слова, он подлетел к нему, повалил на пол, принялся избивать... Я вместе с парой охранников попытался оттащить его, но нет. Несколько оскорблений и у Баки будто крышу сорвало, он вырвался и... Я правда на секунду подумал, что он убьет того парня.   
— Еще бы! У него рука из долбанного вибраниума! — Сэм порывисто поднял и принялся нарезать круги по кухне. — Черт Стив, ты-то куда смотрел? Ладно Барнс, по нему сразу видно, что с головой проблемы, но ты? С самого же начала было понятно, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, а тут еще и Максимофф со своими магическими штучками налажала.  
— Она тут не причем, — Роджерс поспешил оправдать девушку. — Мы сами пошли на риски, уговорив ее стереть код.  
— «Сами пошли на риски», ну конечно. А потом сами пытались со всем справиться и что из этого вышло? — Стив чувствовал себя на месте Баки, которого сам точно также отчитывал буквально полчаса назад. — Хорошо хоть Т`Чалла в курсе. Это дает нам возможность для маневра. Ну, и я понял, что его способ решения проблем тебя не устраивает, так что... Пусть у меня и нет возможностей короля Ваканды, но какое какие идеи насчет того, как помочь Барнсу, имеются.


	9. Тысяча восемьсот ярдов

Стив, разумеется, не ждал, что Сокол предложит что-то способное коренным образом изменить ситуацию, но все-таки не думал, что его план будет настолько прост и... банален?  
Петляя по узким и темным улочкам, они удалялись всё дальше в сторону Бронкса. Барнс молча сидел на заднем сидении, практически не обращая внимания на происходящее. То, что он покорно согласился поехать с ними, даже не попытавшись выразить недовольство, Стив списывал на побочное действие снотворного, которое тот продолжал регулярно принимать.  
Собственно, из-за этого они сейчас и тряслись в машине, направляясь к одному из бесчисленных знакомых Уилсона. Когда Сэм предложил обратиться к специалисту, Роджерс сразу отказался от этой идеи, понимая, что, во-первых, никакой доморощенный психотерапевт не сможет решить проблем Барнса, а во-вторых, мало кто может молчать, после того как к нему на прием явится супергерой в компании разыскиваемого наемного убийцы.  
Правда позже Сэму все-таки удалось его переубедить. Врач, тем более проверенный, частично посвященный в курс дела и умеющий держать язык, был им только на руку. Лишь специалист мог легально достать препараты, способные вырубить Баки, обезвредить его, если Солдат снова вернется. На одном снотворном он явно долго не протянет, это было ясно уже сейчас, по ходу увеличения ежедневной дозы.  
— Не волнуйся ты так. Он не из болтливых. Столько раз меня штопал, — еще раз успокоил друга Сэм, когда они наконец добрались до квартиры, в которой был оборудован врачебный кабинет. — Он работал у нас в центре с ребятами, которым пришлось не слаще чем Барнсу. Кое-что он в этом смыслит.  
— Да уж, надеюсь, — кивнул Роджерс, краем глаза наблюдая за Баки. И с каких пор он спокойно реагирует на то, что они его так открыто обсуждают?   
— Сэм предупреждал о том, что на этот раз пациент будет особенным, но я и не думал, что настолько, — мужчина в накинутом на плечи халате отпер им дверь и кивнул в знак приветствия. — Проходите, — либо он умел отлично скрывать свои эмоции, либо действительно не слишком-то удивился, увидев их на пороге. — Думаю, не стоит тратить время на представления, вас и так все знают, а моего имени лучше не разглашать, так что... Прошу, — он выдержал паузу, — моего пациента пройти в соседнюю комнату, вы можете подождать здесь, — врач кивнул на диванчик, одиноко стоящий в импровизированной приемной.   
— Я пойду с ним, — Роджерс сделал шаг вперед. Он не собирался оставлять Баки одного ни на минуту.  
— В этом нет необходимости. Пациент будет на вас отвлекаться, — строго отрезал доктор.  
— Стив, он знает, что делает. Все в порядке, — Сокол опустил руку на плечо друга. — Все в порядке, док, мы подождем здесь.  
Когда врач вместе с Баки удалился в кабинет, Сэм ободряюще улыбнулся и, усевшись на диван, принялся листать какой-то медицинский журнальчик. Стив завидовал его спокойствию. Сам он места найти не мог, снедаемый чувством собственной бесполезности. Нет, конечно, он понимал, что доктор должен осмотреть Баки наедине и что он сам будет там только мешаться. Но за прошедшее время Роджерс привык контролировать едва ли не каждый шаг друга.  
Время тянулось невыносимо медленно, и несколько раз Стив думал даже деликатно постучаться в кабинет и узнать все ли в порядке, но спокойные приглушенные голоса, доносившиеся из-за двери, останавливали его. Если бы что-то пошло не так, если бы Баки сорвался, они бы обязательно это услышали, ведь так?  
— Можем возвращаться домой, — прошло около часа, прежде чем Барнс бесшумно выскользнул из кабинета.  
— Не так быстро, молодые люди, — вслед за ним вышел и врач. Спокойный, уверенный голос давал Стиву ложную надежду на то, что осмотр прошел хорошо и ему есть, чем их обрадовать. — Я бы хотел переговорить с мистером Роджерсом.  
— Да, конечно. Если это нужно, — Стив выразительно глянул на Сокола, и тот, поняв намек, окликнул Баки, и они вместе отправились в машину.  
— К сожалению, я мало чем могу вам помочь, — заговорил врач, когда они остались наедине. — Я вообще сомневаюсь, что проблемы вашего друга лежат в области, подвластной медицине. Я имею достаточный опыт работы с ребятами, вернувшимися из горячих точек и мучающимися посттравматическим синдромом, но в данной ситуации списать на него возможно только пару симптомов.  
— Мы и не наделись, что вы дадите нам ответы на все вопросы, — честно признался Стив.  
— Понимаю, но кое-что все-таки могу сделать, — доктор улыбнулся, достав из кармана халата маленькую коробочку. — Где вы достали те таблетки, которые он принимал?  
— Я... я не знаю, — Роджерс растерялся, понимая, что и правда не может сказать откуда у Баки взялось то снотворное, навряд ли его продавали без рецепта.  
— Честно сказать, у меня даже язык не поворачивается назвать тот препарат лекарством. Да, он помогал, но я на вашем месте лучше бы избавился от него и заменил вот на это, — он протянул коробочку с таблетками. — Это более-менее легальный и уж точно проверенный препарат, способный как оказать сильное воздействие, так и просто... успокоить пациента. В вашем случае принимать, естественно, нужно до сна и... — он осекся. — Впрочем все рекомендации я вложил внутрь. Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, потому что увеличение дозировки грозит серьезными последствиями.  
— Спасибо вам, — Стив поспешно спрятал лекарство в карман куртки, а вместо него достал приличную пачку долларов. О том, что молчание и «слепота» доктора стоят очень и очень прилично, Сэм предупредил заранее.  
— Я бы сказал «обращайтесь еще», но, — мужчина деловито пересчитал деньги, — лучше бы нет.  
— Согласен, — Роджерс улыбнулся и спешно покинул квартиру. Он, конечно, доверял Соколу, но оставлять Баки с ним надолго не рискнул бы.  
И правда, атмосфера в салоне машины звенела от напряжения: Сэм нервно барабанил по приборной панели, а Баки... Баки сидел, демонстративно отвернувшись к стеклу, и по одной только напряженной линии плеч Стив мог понять, что ему еще предстоит выслушать все, что друг думает об этом предприятии, и о то, что с ним вели себя как с подопытным кроликом. Хотя... кажется, оно того стоило.

*** 

— Мне уйти к себе? Ну чтобы не мешать вам придумывать, что еще такого со мной можно сделать? — как и предрекал Стив, выдержки Баки хватило ровно до момента как они переступили порог квартиры. — Готов поспорить, у Уилсона куча идей. Электрический стул или, может, гипноз?   
— Слушай, может, тебе прекратить... — начало было Сэм, но Роджерс жестом остановил его. Не хватало только, чтобы они сцепились.  
— Бак, прекрати, ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что это было необходимо.  
— «Было необходимо»? Ну как же! Мог и меня спросить или хоть предупредить, — Барнс скривился и, развернувшись, демонстративно скрылся в своей комнате.   
— Отлично, теперь он еще обижается на меня, — Роджерс устало вздохнул, проходя на кухню.  
— Не бери в голову. Мы все сделали правильно. Что толку спрашивать мнения того, кто не отвечает за свои действия? — Сокол дружески похлопал Стива по плечу.  
— Большую часть времени он прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, что хорошо, а что плохо. До того момента пока его не переклинивает.  
— Вот именно, до того пока его не переклинивает, и он не начинает бросаться на людей, — Уилсон выдержал паузу. — Тебе не кажется, что все это уже выходит за рамки? Ты думал, что я не замечу синяки на твоей шее? Я понимаю, почему ты об этом не рассказал, и не буду лезть с расспросами, потому что и того, что я знаю, хватит чтобы упечь его в лечебницу.  
— Я понимаю, — как бы он не защищал и не оберегал Баки, отрицать очевидное было нельзя. Стиву только и оставалось, что балансировать, одновременно слушая голос разума и действуя в интересах друга.  
— Ты думал о Ваканде? Понятное дело, ни о какой больнице речи не идет, но там за ним присмотрят. Не только мы с тобой будем гоняться за Барнсом по всему Нью-Йорку, но и вся королевская охрана с шаманами в придачу. Да и куда там бежать...  
— Баки найдет куда, — Роджерс усмехнулся.  
— Я серьезно, почему ты не хочешь попросить помощи у Т’Чаллы?  
— Хочу, но... Я дал слово, что больше не будет никаких экспериментов, врачей и иголок.  
— Никто не будет ставить там над ним эксперименты! — Уилсон всплеснул руками. — Ему там помогут. Скажи мне, что завтра же свяжешься с королем и попросишь помощи.  
— Не могу обещать, — Стиву еще требовалось немного времени, чтобы решиться и повернуть назад. Вернуться в Ваканду, снова видеть Баки, погруженного в транс или запертого в палате, по количеству охраны и датчикам движения больше напоминающую тюремную камеру. Он так хотел остаться здесь, в Нью-Йорке, в их квартире, вдали от любопытных глаз, что эгоистично не желал прощаться с этой мечтой. Но другого выхода похоже не было. — Я поговорю об этом с Баки.  
— Только не тяни.  
— Я прямо сейчас пойду и спрошу его мнения насчет Ваканды, договорились? — Стив сжал баночку с таблетками в кармане. — Ему все равно нужно отнести новое лекарство.   
— Кто знает, может, благодаря ему Барнс станет сговорчивее, — уже ему в спину усмехнулся Сэм.  
Правда на деле никакого разговора не вышло. И не потому что Стив пошел на попятную или Баки не пожелал идти на контакт. Просто когда Роджерс постучал, а затем, не получив ответа, вошел в спальню, выяснилось, что Баки уже спит. Сначала показалось, что тот притворяется, но затем, вслушавшись в мерное дыхание и увидев на тумбочке полную баночку старого снотворного, Стив сложил два и два. Ему казалось, что та упаковка, которую они показывали доктору, была последней, но, увы, Баки запасся снотворным и наверняка принял его сейчас в знак протеста.   
Осторожно укрыв друга, Стив тяжело вздохнул, убеждая себя в том, что один день все равно ничего бы не решил. Поговорить о перспективе перебраться в Ваканду можно и завтра, ровно как и начать принимать новое лекарство.   
Вернувшись к Соколу, он застал его за приготовлением нечто напоминающего сэндвичи. Они перебрались в гостиную и за поздним ужином попытались отвлечься, включив бейсбол. Следовало бы, наверное, еще раз обсудить все возможные варианты выхода из сложившейся ситуации, но, честное слово, даже суперсолдату иногда нужна передышка.   
— Ладно, Барнс давно спит и нам пора, — Сэм потянулся, оторвав взгляд от телевизора. — Я пойду.   
— Завтра предстоит непростой день, — Стив покосился в сторону комнаты Баки. — Может останешься? Какой смысл мотаться туда-сюда?  
— И то верно, — кажется, Соколу понравилась идея. — А завтра мы можем вдвоем взяться за Барнса.  
— Дело не в Баки. Ты мне нужен завтра живой и здоровый, — Роджерс кивнул на пару пустых пивных бутылок.  
— Я вообще-то почти Мститель. Думаешь, до дома после пары глотков не доберусь? — Сокол наигранно вскинул брови. — Или тебе нужно нянчиться со всем сразу?  
— Я постелю тебе в своей спальне, а сам лягу с Баки, — Стив сознательно проигнорировал подначивания. — Мне так будет спокойней. Да и ему тоже.  
Он говорил чистую правду. Ему так хотелось провести с Барнсом хоть несколько спокойных часов, тем более учитывая то, что уже завтра они могли оказаться порознь в далекой Ваканде.  
Пока Сэм принимал душ, Роджерс перестелил ему постель, взял свежий комплект для себя и только потом отправился в соседнюю спальню. Он даже не сразу понял, что произошло, когда вместо мирно спящего Баки его встретила пустая кровать и зияющий провал окна.   
— Сэм! — Стив выглянул в окно. Второй этаж — не так уж высоко. Хотя если понадобилось, то даже высотка не стала бы проблемой для Зимнего Солдата.  
— Что такое? — в комнату вбежал Сокол. Ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что произошло. — Сбежал!? Твою же мать! Как такое могло произойти?  
На этот вопрос у Роджерса и у самого не было ответа. Он знал только одно — с Барнсом нужно держать ухо востро. С таким же успехом как выпрыгнуть в окно Баки мог затаиться где-нибудь в квартире. Двигаться бесшумно он умел так же хорошо, как скрываться. Вот только тогда зачем открыл окно? Хотел их запутать? Тогда это больше походило не на спонтанный поступок или сбой, а на выверенный план, и от этого Роджерсу становилось не по себе.  
Они наспех обследовали квартиру и, не обнаружив Барнса, выбежали на ночную улицу. Шансы отыскать Баки во второй раз, ночью, в лабиринте темных запутанных улочек стремились к нулю. Но что им еще оставалось делать? Они даже не знали, как долго Баки отсутствует. Он мог с одинаковым успехом сбежать и десять минут назад, и пару часов. Сколько времени прошло с того момента как Стив в последний раз заглядывал к нему в комнату?  
Вглядываясь в каждую тень, отбрасываемую фонарем, заглядывая в лица случайным прохожим, Роджерс рыскал по дворам, надеясь отыскать Баки до того, как он совершит еще одну непоправимую ошибку.  
Хотя, кажется, было уже поздно. Стив не знал сколько раз он прочесал квартал, но когда ноги снова принесли его у их дому, он... увидел Баки. Тот стоял под их окнами в одной лишь только перепачканной майке со спутанными волосами и бионической рукой, поблескивающей в тусклом свете.  
— Бак, — даже не думая, что друг сейчас может быть опасен, Роджерс подлетел к нему и крепко прижал к себе. — Что за черт? — почувствовав что-то липкое, он тут же отпрянул и непонимающе уставился сначала на свои руки, перепачканные не то в краске, не то в крови, а затем на плечо Барнса.  
— Какого хрена здесь происходит? — Стив жестом приказал подоспевшему Соколу не приближаться, а сам, развернув Баки, пораженно уставился на красную звезду, откуда не возьмись снова появившуюся на плече друга.  
— Пошли домой, — он легонько подтолкнул его, пытаясь убедиться — понимает ли тот вообще что происходит? Роджерсу хотелось услышать ответы сотню вопросов, крутившихся в голове. Что случилось? Где и, главное, как он умудрился нарисовать себе звезду? Чья кровь на его одежде? Понимает ли друг, что он Джеймс Барнс, или Солдат полностью захватил его сознание? По крайней мере, именно об этом говорил стеклянный взгляд и выставленная напоказ металлическая рука.  
— Пожалуйста, ничего не говори, — когда они вернулись в квартиру, что было не так просто, учитывая, что Баки пришлось буквально тащить на себе, и включили свет, Сокол наконец увидел, что именно так сильно разволновало Стива.  
— Черта с два, быстро стирай звезду! Или лучше сначала отруби его, а потом займись этой гадостью, — несмотря на то, что обычно Уилсона было очень сложно вывести из себя, на этот раз он завелся не на шутку.  
— Подожди. Мне нужно поговорить с ним. Баки сделал что-то...   
— Да посмотри на него! — вспылил Сокол. — Я тебе точно скажу, что он что-то натворил. Разуй ты глаза, он весь в крови и эта проклятая звезда! Дай ему таблетки, пока Зимний окончательно не вернулся и не прирезал нас.  
— Ты... ты прав, хорошо, — Стив устал бороться, да и просто уже не видел в этом смысла. Барнс был опасен для окружающих, для них самих, да и для себя тоже.


	10. Две тысячи ярдов

Отныне их будущее имело весьма смутные очертания. Не то чтобы за первые недели после их возвращения в Нью-Йорк Роджерс успел привыкнуть к определенности и размеренности жизни, но он и представить не мог, что не пройдет и пары месяцев, прежде чем всё перевернется с ног на голову. В этом не было их вины: ни Ванды, ни Баки, ни самого Стива, продолжающего мучить себя мыслями о том, что он в очередной раз не сумел защитить друга.   
Прошло около двух часов с того момента как они вернулись в квартиру. Сэм, заявивший, что после произошедшего и глаз не сомкнет, занял свой пост в гостиной и не сводил взгляда с двери Баки. Двери, за которой Роджерс, наконец оттерев ужасную кроваво-красную звезду, сидел, прижавшись к Барнсу и обнимая того за плечи. И да, он отдавал себе отчет с том, что друг может в любой вырубить его или еще что похуже, но все равно медлил, желая оттянуть момент, когда тому придется проглотить сильнодействующее лекарство и забыться.  
— Помнишь, я говорил... — Стив вздрогнул, когда Баки столько времени молчавший, наконец ожил и заговорил уверенно и четко, — говорил про методы Т’Чаллы и что они-то как раз по мне? Теперь ты убедился в этом? Я опасен и...  
— Бак, не нужно, — Роджерс заглянул ему в глаза, про себя отмечая то, что сейчас в них не видно даже отблеска Солдата. Рядом с ним сидел Джеймс Барнс, человек, к словам которого Стив привык прислушиваться с юности.  
— Послушай меня, — тот осторожно провел ладонью металлической руки по его щеке. — Пока ты не накачал меня таблетками и пока я могу нормально соображать... Стив, так не может дальше продолжаться. Мне страшно от того, что я снова не могу контролировать себя. Я помню, что ты мне обещал, но, черт возьми, сейчас не время для сентиментальностей.  
— Я позвоню Т’Чалле, — Роджерс вздохнул. — Это давно пора было сделать.  
— И таблетки. Дай мне то лекарство, которое... прописал врач. Если увеличить дозу, меня вырубит почти на сутки.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
— Я сказал, дай мне сюда таблетки, — с нажимом повторил Барнс. — Тебе нужно действовать, а не сидеть у моей кровати, беспокоясь о том, что я выкину в следующее мгновение.  
— Хорошо. Если ты считаешь, что так будет лучше, — Стив подался вперед и, прежде чем протянуть Баки пару таблеток, легко поцеловал его в лоб. Видимо, для них обоих пришло время прощаться с той иллюзией, которую им подарил этот спокойный квартал Бруклина, совместная квартира, долгие прогулки и вечера.   
Несмотря на предупреждение Роджерс все равно всю ночь караулил друга, который после убойной дозы лекарства едва ли подавал признаки жизни. Он не мог позволить себе и на шаг отойти от него. Только с рассветом, когда самые сильные страхи улеглись, а Барнс принялся сонно ворочаться, Стив наконец решился набрать номер короля Ваканды. Пары предложений оказалось достаточно, чтобы Т’Чалла выслал за ними частный самолет, который, как оказалось, уже некоторое время «дежурил» в пригороде Нью-Йорка. Складывалось ощущение, что он ждал звонка Роджерса с тех самых пор, как только узнал о возможном возвращении Зимнего Солдата.   
Их отбытие в Ваканду больше всего напоминало эвакуацию. С одной-единственной сумкой наперевес и опирающимся на плечо сонным Баки Стив уже меньше чем через час сидел в салоне маленького самолета и с тревогой ждал момента, когда у него отнимут друга.  
Правда на деле все оказалось не так уж страшно. Их встреча в Ваканде не походила на прием чумных: никакого кордона, оцепления и даже никаких шаманов. Барнса не то что не изолировали, а даже наоборот — выделили им те же апартаменты, которые они занимали раньше, только с маленькой поправкой. У дверей дежурила охрана, а комната была напичкана датчиками слежения и, кажется, даже камерами. Разумные меры предосторожности, учитывая обстоятельства.   
Дав время перевести дыхание, Т’Чалла только под вечер пригласил Стива к себе для того, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия. Не хотелось говорить о друге за его спиной, но это было основным условием короля. Разумным, нужно признать, условием...  
— Нет, этот вариант не подходит, — выслушав так называемый «план», Стив даже обрадовался тому, что Баки не присутствует при этом разговоре. — Мы найдем другой способ вернуть его.  
— Джеймс никогда не станет прежним. Не после всего того, через что ему пришлось пройти.  
— И еще придется, — Роджерс устало вздохнул. — То, что вы предлагаете... Это сломает его.  
— Он уже сломан, — жестко отрезал Т’Чалла. — Я не могу позволить, чтобы Зимний Солдат навредил кому-то еще. Даже во дворце окруженный охраной он представляет собой большую опасность.  
— Но разве у вас здесь не собраны лучшие воины? Можно установить за ним круглосуточное наблюдение или держать на препаратах, — Стиву казалось, что он готов ко всему, но методы Т’Чаллы поражали своей однозначностью и жесткостью.  
— Я вынужден повторить, что криокамера — единственный приемлемый для Джеймса вариант.   
— Это должен решать сам Баки.  
— Что бы он не решил, назад дороги уже нет, — король опустил руку на плечо Стива и сжал его. — Не мне тебе объяснять, что значит нести ответственность за чужие жизни. Ты знаешь, что это такое.  
— Знаю, — обреченно кивнул Роджерс. — Сколько времени есть, чтобы... попрощаться?  
— Я никого не тороплю. Джеймс должен подготовиться, хотя мне кажется, он уже давно ко всему готов.   
На это Стив ничего не ответил. Отчасти потому что знал, что это правда, а отчасти потому, что в этот раз не мог принимать решение за друга. Да этого и не пришлось делать, тот сам избавил его от участи гонца, несущего дурные вести.  
— Я все слышал. Слышал, что предложил Черная Пантера, — с порога заявил Баки, стоило только Роджерсу вернуться в апартаменты. В любой другой ситуации он бы в своей привычной манере осадил друга, заявив, что подслушивать, как минимум, нехорошо, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. — Он прав. Ты хотел, чтобы я принял решение сам, и я его принял. Мы не можем рисковать и подвергать людей опасности.  
— Бак, криокамера — это очень серьезно.  
— Уж поверь, я-то знаю, — он улыбнулся. — Но по крайней мере это лучше, чем быть уничтоженным во время очередного срыва.   
Роджерс не знал, что на это ответить. Сейчас перед ним стоял Баки, живой, настоящий, тот, который всегда жил в его воспоминаниях, порывистый, настойчивый, привыкший брать всю ответственность на себя и умеющий улыбаться так, что у Стива разом исчезали все слова, и трудно было поверить в то, что уже совсем скоро их разделит стекло криокамеры.   
Но пока в запасе оставалось немного времени, чтобы... Роджерсу не хотелось обставлять это как прощание, но по сути оно им и являлось. Они долго гуляли по дворцу, разговаривали о какой-то ерунде, делая вид, что все в порядке, вспоминали прошлое и, не с сговариваясь, обходили тему будущего. Стив не мыслил себя без Баки и точно знал, что его чувства взаимны и что он ни за что не позволит Т’Чалле запереть того навсегда. Один раз он уже развязал войну ради друга и был готов сражаться за него до конца. До момента пока перед ним снова не предстанет тот Джеймс Барнс, которого он помнил.   
Хотя этой же ночью Роджерс готов был поклясться, что это уже произошло. Что его прижимает к себе и касается не потенциальный убийца и не тот, кто однажды уже пытался его задушить. Где-то на задворках сознания Стив понимал, что это лишь иллюзия, но не мог не отвечать на тягучие ласки и медленные поцелуи. Он даже не мог сказать, когда они заснули, но точно знал, что свою последнюю ночь перед криокамерой Баки провел, не мучаясь кошмарами.  
И может поэтому, а может просто маскируя страх, на утро Барнс выглядел невыносимо и даже наигранно жизнерадостным. В то время как у Стива кусок в горло не лез, друг выпил кофе и умял обе порции тостов и все это под аккомпанемент веселой бравады и «напутственных слов». А потом... потом за ними пришли жрецы и сообщили, что все готово и что король уже ждет.  
— Ну, по крайней мере выглядит посимпатичнее чем в подвалах «Гидры», — фыркнул Баки, когда они прошли в одну из лабораторий. Перед ними стояла полупрозрачная, современная камера, и все бы ничего, вот только от таких сравнений Стива передергивало. Он не хотел, чтобы Барнс вспоминал о том, как его обнуляли, как запирали в криокамере, но вместо этого... Пока доктора Ваканды инструктировали Баки и проводили необходимые тесты, тот деловито уточнял подробности, спрашивал о том, что будет если заморозка прервется или если он очнется раньше времени. Хотя оно и понятно, речь шла о его жизни.  
Т’Чалла все это время молча стоял в углу лаборатории, наблюдая за происходящим, а затем, шагнув вперед, подал какой-то знак своим подданным, которые тут же поспешили убраться с глаз долой.  
— У вас есть пара минут прежде чем мы начнем процедуру, — с этими словами король вышел вслед за учеными, оставив Стива с Баки наедине.   
Это было, пожалуй, самым щедрым подарком для них обоих. Застыв напротив друг друга, они поочередно открывали рты, но слов так и не находилось. Да и разве в словах дело? Никакое жалкое «до встречи» не могло сравниться с тем, как Баки аккуратно притянул Роджерса за запястье и несмотря на обилие камер поцеловал, уверенно и одновременно с этим нежно. Точно также, как и в их первый раз. Вот только тогда все было проще — ни Зимнего Солдата, ни «Гидры», ни войны, кошмаров или лекарств, а только Стив и Баки.   
Роджерс не знал сколько они стояли вот так, прижавшись к друг другу. Казалось, прошло не больше мгновения, прежде чем лабораторию снова наводнили врачи и ученые. Все происходило будто в замедленной съемке. Вот Баки стягивает рубашку, вот открываются створы капсулы... Стив был уверен, что уже никогда не забудет его последний взгляд: напряженный, немного испуганный, но на удивление спокойный.   
Видеть друга через стекло, медленно покрывающееся инеем, было тяжело, но, к своему удивлению, вместо тянущей тоски Роджерс ощутил нечто похожее на освобождение. Баки выбрал это сам и впервые за долгое время находился в безопасности. Конечно, все понимали, что держать его под заморозкой вечно нельзя, и что наступит тот день, когда им придется вернуть его к жизни.  
Стив делал всё, чтобы приблизить этот момент. Вместо того, чтобы сидеть у криокамеры и вглядываться в до боли знакомое лицо, он, не жалея себя, искал способ всё исправить, раз и навсегда вернуть Баки, которого знал.


End file.
